Unbelievable A Joe Fanfic
by divertotanmaldito
Summary: This is a Joe Jonas fanfic. I had no clue what to put it under so I guess this will do.
1. Chapters 1 to 19

1Chapter 1

"Alexa! You need to get started so we can get back to class!" Jess yelled at me from across the empty commons.

I sighed, "Jess, you know me better than anyone else. You know it takes awhile for me to warm up."

"Well can you hurry? My legs cramping and I'm bored" Jess whined.

"Fine. Hit it!" Jess hit play on the CD player and the slow music began to play, getting faster every second. I began to dance and twirl as I had been practicing for the past few months. I had been working vigorously on this audition piece for the Syracruse University College of Visual and Performing Arts.

I knew it was going to rough, but I figured that being a member of the International Thespian Society would help, as well as my markings at the last ITS convention.

But something else worried me. What if I wasn't beautiful enough? People have always told me I'm "pretty" but what if that isn't enough. I'll be honest I don't think I look THAT bad, with my light brown hair accented with blonde so light that it could be considered white, hints of red and a white streak racing through one strand of my bangs. My most complemented feature though, is said to be my eyes. I've heard them described as enigmatic green, blue and grey with gold centers, but that's debatable.

I continued to twirl and dance around lost deep in my thoughts and worries. So lost in fact, that I didn't realize someone was behind me...that is, until I tripped over him.

Chapter 2

"Sorry!" I squeaked, spinning around too quickly to see whom I'd just trampled and losing my balance. They stuck their arms out to stabilize me. They were barely touching me and yet I could feel their impressive strength.

I finally regained my balance and turned an outrageous color of red. The man and his two followers laughed at my embarrassment. I continued to spout apologies while fidgeting with my hair and hands. Something about these three seemed familiar, but I just brushed it off as I had that feeling a lot lately.

One of the three was carrying a small envelope and some loose papers. He looked down at them several times before calling his companions into a tight circle. They looked up at me several times before the one I tripped on walked over and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Alexa Lawson, would you?"

The shock of these total strangers knowing my name got me at a loss for words and all I could say was "Um, yes. I am."

They smiled and handed me the envelope which I stared blankly at for several seconds before one of them instructed me to open.

I read through the letter at least five times trying to find some trace of what was surely a very big joke. "Surely, this isn't real!" I said while reading the letter a sixth time.

"Nope, it is 100 true." One of the three said.

I still couldn't believe it, but how was I supposed to? The boy-band sensation, the Jonas Brothers, had been looking for an opening performer. There had been a large contest with thousands of videos sent in from hopeful young teenagers craving to be on tour with the Brothers. I hadn't even entered and yet here I stood reading the letter claiming me as the winner.

"But this is impossible! I didn't even enter the contest!" I gawked, trying to find a hint of humor in their faces...I found none.

"Well, someone entered you. Your video came with this letter." One of them said, handing me a folded paper.

I skimmed the paper and its familiar writing. Once I saw the closing statement I knew exactly who had sent it. I knew that remark all to well to know it was none other than "Lucy..." I muttered twisting my face into a frown.

I politely declined the offer saying that it wasn't fair since I hadn't actually entered the contest. They offered me the opportunity of auditioning for them and their agent in person the following morning. I still couldn't fully believe that this was happening. That is, until the one I stumbled across removed his glasses.

I gasped as realization hit me "Oh my God, you're..."

"Hey, I'm Joe." the stranger said..

Chapter 3

"This is unbelievable!" I thought to myself as I stared at none other than Joseph Jonas! "Oh my gosh! You're Joe!"

Joe quietly put his finger to his mouth and smiled, hinting for me to take it down a notch. I looked over at his to companions. "And they're..." I started.

"Yep, That's Kevin and Nick." Joe smiled as Kevin and Nick flashed quick smiles from under their disguises.

"So.."Joe began, "if you want to audition in person, then come by to this address tomorrow morning at 10:30."

I knew the address well, it was the small theatre in town under renovation. I told them I'd think about it and said goodbye...like eight times.

Once they left I just and gazed at the wall trying to imagine the possibilities of what had just occurred. Then I saw Lucy come around a corner and start down the hall. I charged at her letting out a ferocious battle-cry as I tackled her and pinned her to the ground. My inner beast growled at her, "I don't know whether I should hug you or hit you."

Lucy pushed herself closer to the floor terrified. "What!?" she shrieked.

I flashed the letter she had written and she instantly relaxed giving me a VERY cheesy smile. I got off her and she stood up still smiling. "So I guess you aren't going to kill me now?"

I gave her a hug and patted her roughly on the cheek. "I don't know," I said before giving her a wink and walking off down the hall.

"You'll thank me later, Alexa!" she called after me.

"Goodbye, Longlegs." I replied feeling a little too full of myself.

Chapter 4

I reread the letter as often as I could throughout the rest of the day and on into the night, taking time to stop and envelope every word of every sentence. I went through every song I had written hoping to find something that just stuck out, but that's where my lack of creativity is strongest. After hours of hopeless searching I finally decided on some songs we had done for a school production of "The 1940's Radio Hour."

The next morning I awoke to my cat pawing at my nose. I looked at the ceiling for several moments before fully taking in the amount of light flooding through the closed shades. Did I dare roll over and look at the clock? Might as well.

"Whew..." I sighed as rolled of the bed and into the floor. It was only ten till seven. I decided to just skip school that day, no one would be too worried as I'm almost always there. I headed out to the porch, it was a bit chilly outside this mid-April morning. I sat admiring the sunrise as it rose above the mountains of my small, western North Carolina town. I got up and did some yoga for about thirty minutes before venturing inside to grab a bite to eat.

I then spent about an hour trying to add some dance to the songs I would be performing for the Jonas Brothers and their agent. Just the thought of those three watching me dance got my insides all twisted. I finished and began getting ready. After a quick shower I went through my closet TRYING to find something to wear. I finally decided on a pair of black tights that cut-off right below my knees, a strapless black top and breezy black sun dress that I often practiced in. I don't usually wear make-up so I naturally didn't even think about it.

I looked at the clock, 10:09. My heart started thumping. Just about 20 minutes before I see the Brothers again. I headed out after explaining to my mother why I hadn't gone to school. She agreed that I should go, recognizing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and my obvious infatuation with the trio.

I drove towards the theatre with butterflies rampant in my stomach. It took everything in me to pull into the side parking lot. I walked towards the door but soon felt an almost magnetic force drawing me back to my car. I was on the verge of turning around when Kevin walked out of the theatre followed closely by Nick and Joe. "Crap, they saw me." was all I could think as my escape attempt had been stopped early.

They smiled and said good morning. I followed them into the stage area where their agent was waiting. We exchanged pleasantries and they explained to me what they were looking for. They left the stage and I made an exit, stage-right to prepare myself.

Chapter 5

I sat down on a bench to make sure me shoes were on tight. When I tried to stand up my legs felt like Jell-O and I had to sit again. After going through a couple of deep breathing exercises I figured I was ready to get out there.

I walked out to center stage and bowed before taking position and nodding to the pianist I had arranged to play with me. I started singing and found myself amazed at the sound coming out of my mouth. I'd never heard myself sing like this before, it was incredible

"He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way  
He had a boogie style that no one else could play  
He was the top man at his craft  
But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft  
He's in the army now, blowing reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B

They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam  
It really brought him down because he could not jam  
The captain seemed to understand  
Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band  
And now the company jumps when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B"

It was a little old fashioned but it was the only thing I could find suitable to perform. When it was over I re-positioned myself for the next song.

"Never treats me sweet and gentle  
The way he should  
'Cause I got it bad, and that ain't good

My poor heart is sentimental  
Not made of wood  
I got it bad, and that ain't good

But when the weekend's over  
And Monday rolls around  
My man and me,  
we pray some,  
we gin some  
and sin some

He don't love me  
Like I love him  
Nobody couldI got it bad, and that ain't good

Now folks with good intentions  
Tell me to save my tears  
I'm glad I'm mad about him  
I can't live without him

Lord above me,  
Make him love me  
The way he should

Like a lonesome weeping willow  
lost in the wood  
The way I hug my pillow  
No woman should  
Because I got it bad, and that ain't good"

I tried to make myself sound as smooth and sultry as possible, and I must have done pretty good, because when I looked up everyone's mouth was hanging open. I looked down to make sure my clothes were still on incase that was the deal...they were. So I bowed and was leaving stage when I noticed that Joe had a video camera. My eyes got wide as I saw him fiddle around with the buttons until it shut off. OH MY GAH!! Joe Jonas had just recorded me, and as lovely as it seemed, it was also quite horrifying. What was he going to do with it?

Once off stage I heard people jump up and clap. I walked out a side door and the four viewers made their way to me. Around this time three more professional looking people walked into the back of the theatre and the agent left to speak with them.

The boys took turns gushing at me.  
"That was amazing!"  
"You were great!"  
"You should totally get it!"

These complements were very uplifting but then a familiar worry popped up. Are those other people agents too? What if they don't like me? What if I'm not pretty enough?

The agent came back and spoke with the boys for a few minutes, then came to me. "The others are going to review this video Joe took. They would like to meet you before making a decision. They have reservations at the Country Club near here. I'm guessing you know where it is since you're a native. Be there at 5:30, dress sharp-casual. See you then." and the agent left followed by the other three agents.

I looked at my phone, 11:23, it had taken almost an hour. I was fighting with myself on whether or not to go to school when the Brothers came over to me.  
Kevin started, "Something wrong? You looked troubled."

"Oh no, just arguing with myself" I replied instantly feeling stupid for such a strange answer.

"Awkward." Joe muttered out the side of his mouth.

I stared at him and gave him a frumpy look. Then my stomach started growling and I turned fire engine red. The Brothers just laughed and said it was ok.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nick asked.

"I thought about going to school after getting lunch" I replied staring at a focal point in the center of the three. Joe laughed, "Yeah, might wanna tame that beast before you do anything."

I blushed and laughed along with them. Joe's stomach started growling. "Oh look who's talking now!" I laughed pointing at his stomach. After the laughter had died down I asked them if they wanted to get something to eat. They agreed but only if I could recommend a good coffee shop.

I did, it was no problem as it is the only coffee shop/café in town. We ordered and sat in one of the window seats talking and eating for about two hours before I finally told them I need to get going. They were reluctant but let me go without guilt. As I rose to leave, so did they. They each gave me a hug as I went out the door. But one of them made my heat jump. As I hugged Joe he whispered in my ear, "You did great up there beautiful." and with that they took off down the street chasing each other.

"So much for a low profile." I thought as I walked to my car laughing over my shoulder. I got in my car and headed home. It was only about 2:00 when I got home, so I decided to take a nap until time to get ready for the dinner that might possibly change my life.

Chapter 6

I woke up at five till four. I had just a little over an hour and a half to get ready. I got up and called a few people to get the work I missed then went to take a shower (yes, I am a very clean person.) Since this dinner could change my life I decided I'd better prepare myself more.

After my shower I curled my hair. My hair already has some natural curl, but a little assistance never hurt. I decided I would wear a knee length brown skirt, a silky light green blouse with flared sleeves ending at the elbow and a white sash around my waist as a belt. Being such a rare occasion I even put on a little make up.

At 5:15 I decided to head out. I knew it wouldn't take that long since the Country Club was just across the road and through the woods from my house. I pulled in at 5:23. I had time so I checked my make up and hair before going in.

I told the waitress who I was with and she led me back through the club house to a private dining hall. Everyone was already there; Joe, Kevin, Nick, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas, Frankie, the agent and the three other professional looking people I'd seen earlier.

Everyone stood as I entered the room and Joe introduced everyone. I was placed at one end of the table between a very sweet looking Mrs. Jonas who insisted that I call her Denise and Nick/ As I sat down I saw Joe poke Nick and whisper something near his ear causing Nick to chuckle and look over at me. But a raised eyebrow from their mother cut them off quickly.

Orders were taken and I made small talk with the family while Mr. Jonas spoke with the agents. Dinner came and everyone ate in relative silence broken only by the quiet laughing of the brothers as they made quick, unnoticed faces across the table. There was a small buzz and Kevin occupied himself with something under the table while Joe made some of the funniest faces I had ever seen at him. Joe noticed I had started giggling and winked at me causing the heat to rise in my cheeks.

Once the plates were cleared away a large man in a business suit at the opposite end of the table started talking to me. "So Ms. Lawson, you say that you didn't enter into the Jonas Brothers contest?"

"No sir," I replied remembering my manners. "It was a friend of mine who took a video of me practicing."

"Yes, we saw it, as well as the one taken today at your audition."

I sat in silence shifting my gaze from face to face as the four professionals studied me. Finally a woman from the group spoke up. "So Ms. Lawson, how old are you?"

"I just turned 17," I said hoping it wouldn't ruin my chances.

"So you're only a junior in high school then?" another professional asked.  
"Actually sir, I'm a senior. I graduate in about one month." I said as I began to play with the tablecloth.

The agent finally spoke, "Where are your parents right now? Would they be able to meet with us?"

A spark of hope surged through my body as I answered. "Yes, they should be home by now."

It was then requested that I make a call to them. So I politely excused myself and left the room to call. I went outside and called home, when my mother answered I squealed loudly into the phone causing her to drop hers. I apologized and told her everything. She told me they would be on their way immediately. So I returned to the room and took my seat.

The professionals began to explain what was going on. They told me if I was to tour with the Brothers then I would have to live on the tour bus with them. I already live with three guys, so it should be just like home. They also said that since the tour was during the summer, I should go ahead and apply to colleges incase tour life doesn't suit me.

My parents arrived about ten minutes after I called. After introducing them to everyone, the Brothers and I were asked to leave the room. Out in the hall we spoke quietly and made faces at each other until Mrs. Jonas came to get Joe, Kevin and Nick, leaving Frankie in the hall with me.

"Hey Frankie, come sit down." I said patting the floor across from me. He obliged and sat and stared at me while I thought of something to say. I finally just decided to talk about him, what he liked to do and stuff.

After about five minutes Kevin came to get Frankie, waving at me before he disappeared back into the room. "Ah, this is great." I thought. "They're discussing me and I'm not even there!"

Finally Joe appeared at the door and I was led back into the room. I took my seat as everyone stared at me .It was an awkward silence but no one dared speak. I looked pleadingly at my parents to get some hint of what was going on.

My mother saw my face and finally asked "What are you taking with you?"

I couldn't believe this had to be the greatest day of my life!!

Chapter 7

The next four weeks went by so slowly I could hardly stand it. The Jonas Brothers and their entourage left the night after the dinner when I found out I would be touring with them over the summer. Since then I busied myself completing college applications and preparing my audition for Syracruse U.

It finally came down to the day of my audition after weeks of planning practices around AP exams, concerts, recitals and stage production. I was so nervous as I looked at the scouts sitting in the near empty auditorium. My favorite and most supportive teacher, Mrs. "Mama" Holtzclaw, stood at the back giving me a thumbs up.

It felt like the day I had performed for the brothers all over again, except worse. The outcome of this recital could have a serious impact on my future, more so than touring with the Jonas', which made it all the more terrifying.

It finally came time to perform. I placed the utmost care and precision in my movements. The show went on for a good thirty minutes. When done, I was given an applause and was told that I would receive their answer in about one week.

I waited that entire one week for that letter. It finally came but I delayed opening it until I was with Mama Holtzclaw. The only time I could see her was in class, so I carefully opened the neat letter only to be crushed by the first six words. "We are sorry to inform you," was all that I could read before fleeing the room in tears and embarrassment.

I was devastated. I was rejected because my style wasn't up to their standards and my dancing lacked emotion. But it was out of my control. All I could do was sit back and hope to be accepted by other colleges, which I was. If things didn't work out with the tour I would be attending Wake Forest University or ETSU next fall.

Although the rejection from Syracruse was crippling, I finished out my high school career and finally graduated. I was unable to attend any post-graduation parties but knowing the concert tour was just a little over a week away sent chills through me.

We left the day after graduation for my cousins wedding in Florida which was wonderfully relaxed and casual. We spent the remainder of the week in my hometown of Kissimmee. Then that Saturday, I boarded the plane to be flown directly to L.A. where I would stay with the Jonas' for a few days until the tour began. I was so psyched!!

Chapter 8

After several long hours on the plane, it finally touched down in L.A. I walked out of the terminal and saw a rather large looking man hold a sign labeled "LAWSON." It was the only one I saw so I walked over to the man an introduced myself. He smiled and shook my hand before gathering my luggage and leading me out the door.

I slipped into the back of a small black car and the man, who must have been Big Rob, drove away, destination: the Jonas Homestead. I have no idea how long it took to reach the house, I was so entranced by this city so foreign to me. Finally we pulled up in front of a beautiful two-storied house.

Upon seeing the car, the occupants filed out of the house to welcome me to their home. After warmly greeting each of them I was led inside. The boys started arguing over who was going to show me the house. I laughed as they bargained and flipped coins. After a few minutes I told them that they could decide who the tour guide would be later.

I was really tired and just asked to be shown to wear I would be staying. This brought around yet another argument, eventually put to rest by Mrs. Jonas who stated that since I would be staying in Joe's he would be the one to lead me. I must admit I was slightly shocked to know that I would be sleeping in Joe's room. There was something thrilling about the thought of laying in his bed... The feeling registered on my face and I was reassured that it was no trouble.

Joe led the way down to his room in the basement carrying part of my luggage being the gentleman that he is. He gave me a quick tour of his room before getting ready to depart back to the surface. I apologized for getting him kicked out his room, but he just lightly pushed me saying I would probably have done the same for him. I just smirked throwing my eyebrows up and shrugging causing Joe to put on a face of mock hurt. I laughed and told him I was only kidding while holding up a peace sign. He laughed and left the room. Once he was gone, I explored his room a little, looking at all the pictures and posters on his walls. I decided I would go to bed even though it was barely 7:00.

The next morning I woke before anyone else. I took this moment of solitude to explore the ground floor while it was empty. I walked out onto the terrace behind their house to greet the morning with my ritualistic yoga. I sat in silence absorbing the sounds around me when I heard footsteps. I turned to see Nick heading across the deck to greet me.

"Morning, sleepyhead." he said with a smile.

"Hey mornin'." I replied remembering an old joke I had with my friends. "Does everyone always sleep this late?"

"Late? What are you talking about? Its only 7:30. Joe and Kev usually aren't up for another four hours." Nick said laughing at my face of disbelief.  
I shrugged, "forgive me, I'm just a little old mountain girl. This is late for me."

We continued talking for a few minutes before we were joined by Mr. & Mrs. Jonas, and eventually Frankie. We conversed for a few minutes, or what we could between yawns. To my surprise Joe walked out.

I mimicked Nick, "Joe and Kev won't be up for another four hours." I said nudging him.

Joe, rubbing sleep from his eyes, replied, "I wouldn't have but mom made us be quiet since Sleeping Beauty needed her rest," he said bowing towards me.

I laughed and struck my most royal pose causing everyone to chuckle. I decided to take a morning jog in order to take in more of the city, so I made my way back to Joe's room to change. I met Joe on the steps after changing and he offered to jog with me. I accepted, never refusing the company of a fellow jogger...or Jonas.

We jogged a few blocks in every direction taking in the morning buzz of the city. We stopped at a café and grabbed drinks, which we quickly consumed before taking off towards his home. Joe challenged me to a race the last block before reaching his house. Being a star of the track team at school and holding several school and state records I easily beat him although he would deny it saying I cheated somehow.

We finally returned and I sat on the doorstep cooling off before entering. I laughed as I heard Joe exclaiming to the others my athleticism. I was having such a good time here already, I almost wished we weren't going on tour.

Chapter 9

I spent about three days at the Jonas house before the tour started. The morning we were due to leave, we were taken to a studio about ten miles from the house in order to keep their residential location under wraps. I was so excited as we pulled up to the large tour bus. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

We loaded the bus and got our bunk assignments. Mine was under Nick, directly across from Joe. We spent some time putting our belongings away before stepping back off the bus to speak with the agent who gave us itineraries and concert dates. This was it, it was actually happening.

We piled back onto the bus and looked out the windows at the ground which seemed so far below. The bus lurched forward and I toppled to the floor busting my nose on the arm of the couch. Blood started pouring and everyone freaked out. I'm a grade a klutz so it didn't bother me that bad. I spent the next five minutes cleaning myself up in the bathroom. "Wow," I thought, "left five minutes ago and I've already injured myself."

I exited the bathroom and was shortly harassed by all the Jonas', it was nerve-wracking but I knew it was only because they cared. As I passed by the bunks, Joe and Kevin jumper up and escorted me to the couch, speaking in tones dripping with humor and mock pity. I sat down laughing and playfully pushed them away from me.

The guys sat down and the four of us stared at each other in awkward silence. Then in union they announced, "Bored."

I turned my head sideways trying to comprehend how these three could be bored so quickly. I got up and moved to my messenger bag to get a drawing pad and pencils. I sat back down and told them to do something interesting and I'd draw them. The sat and stared at me. I stared back. Finally I gave up, hanging my head and sighing. They laughed and moved around.

Kevin had plugged up a playstaion and stuck Guitar Hero in challenging every breathing organism in the area to a round. I sat and drew the brothers as they rocked out on the tiny guitars. Once Kevin had shown his impressive abilities he challenged yours truly. I told him to pick whatever since I had played it a few times before. He choose a song on the expert level. I started dancing around, ready to show Kevin who he was messing with. The song started and we jammed. I was kicking Kevins behind most of the game as his brothers laughed. It was a close game, but I was still winning, until someone poked me in the side and jumped letting out a scream. Kevin took the advantage and beat me. I whirled around to see who had poked me only to find Joe pointing at what he thought was Nick. I grabbed a pillow and jumped at Joe beating him to floor through laughs and objections. He grabbed my legs and pulled them out from under me, causing me to fall. Thankfully I landed on the coach, but rolled off when I started laughing.

The first concert was just three days away and I had no idea what I was going to sing. I found out we were stopping by a studio along the way and I would get help writing a song and adding choreography.  
We stopped and I met the writers and djs I'd be working with. I headed with them to the studio while the boys headed to an interview. We wrote a few songs and managed to add some dance to them. They also decided that I was going to need back-up dancers. So they sent out the contest information and headed out to lunch. When I returned I found the brothers in the studio singing some of their songs. So I went and sat in the opposite room looking in on them. They stopped playing and I complemented them. It must have shocked them. Joe spun around knocking over the microphone stand and Nick practically laid down o the keyboard. I just laughed as they yelled and made faces at me.

We boarded the bus and headed on to the concert location. Everything was set up. It was so unbelievable. After touring the venue we headed to our hotel and settled in for the night. We woke early the next morning and had breakfast together before the big day.

Around 10:00 we returned to the venue. The brothers went off to sound check and I found my way to the stage. There the piano Nick would be playing. I couldn't resist, I had to go play on it. I went over and took a seat playing a few little songs from memory. Then I decided to sing. AS I started playing one of my favorite songs I had the feeling I was being watched, but I figured it was just the thought of the venue being filled with screaming people.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

"If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air ,Oh"

I was prepared to sing the male's parts as well when they came out of nowhere.

"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand"

I knew that voice, but it sounded so different. I continued playing, waiting for my mysterious partner to come out of hiding.

"But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe "

Myself and the hidden singer started the chorus at the same time and Joe walked out from behind a curtain.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air"

I just stopped and smiled at him. He nodded for me to continue. So I resumed and we finished the song. Then there was applause from behind us as the rest of his family, the band and the stage crew all cheered for us. We bowed and made our way over to them. Nick and Kevin were crazy.

"You guys were amazing." Nick yelled.

"That was pretty awesome." Kevin said patting us on the back.

Mrs. Jonas sent everyone away. "You two should do a duet." She said pulling us both into a hug. "Why don't you try writing a song together."

Joe and I just smiled at each other. Suddenly I was lost. Staring into his eyes was like drifting away on a cloud of warmth. His gaze never left mine. It was such a comfortable connection that I didn't want to leave. But someone yelling brought us back to reality and we dropped the connection immediately, both of use showing heat in our cheeks. "Joe, get to sound check!" The voice called again. "You too Alexa." We smiled shyly at each other before heading off towards the sound room.

Thirty minutes until the show I though as I finished applying what little make-up I was wearing. As I left my dressing room I was told to report to Mr. Jonas for lockdown. "What the heck?" I thought. I found Mr. Jonas and he explained everything. I went into the room to find the boys jumping around and singing short segments of songs. I went to a corner and stretched, trying to calm the stirring in my stomach. Lockdown was completed and we left the room and headed for the stage. I heard the screaming of thousands of girls. It was insane, I could hardly hear anything.

The boys had taken position near a microphone just off-stage while I hooked a small mic over my ear. I went and stood behind a curtain taking one last look over my shoulder at the boys. Joe caught my eye and gave me a wink, which I returned. The brothers began speaking to the crowd, which screamed even louder at the sound of their voices.

"Good evening! Everybody ready to have fun?"  
"Tonight is going to be an extra special show! So we hope you enjoy!"  
'Please, everyone welcome, Alexa Lawson!"

Chapter 10

I ran out onto the stage waving at everyone. I was receiving mixed signals. Frowning faces, hands on hips or tucked under arms, but there was cheering, not like there was for the Brothers but it was still there. Feeling a little discouraged but completely determined I spoke to the crowd for a moment before launching into the first song. It went better than I had hoped. Some of the faces turned and hands left their original locations. Feeling better, I performed the second song before thanking the crowd and riling them up for "The Jonas Brothers!" before I ran off stage hearing the brothers complement me on a job well done.

They started performing and it was like my feet had left the ground. It was so awe-inspiring to watch them sing and dance out in front of so many, knowing that they we're loved by everyone in the audience. It felt lonesome to be out there alone, but maybe people will like me in time.

As the show ended I was called back on stage and given the opportunity to bow with the brothers. It was nice, even through the glares I felt piercing my back when I turned. We left the stage and they jumped on me, hugging and patting me on the back for my first performance.

I headed back for the dressing room when they went to sign autographs figuring that no one would want mine. I'll never know, but I was probably right. They returned about thirty minutes later and we returned to the hotel.

We woke the next morning and had breakfast before jumping back on the bus. It was a few hours till we got to the next city and as I thought, the boys were already bored. I managed to persuade them to dance with me. I taught them what I knew about swing and flamenco dancing. Nick wanted to learn ballroom dancing, but I had never been very good at it, so I was unable to help him.

We still hadn't arrived when it got dark so we got ready for bed on the bus. Mr. & Mrs. Jonas put Frankie to bed and soon followed. An hour or so later everyone else followed, except me. I just couldn't sleep, so I stayed up and drew. After a little while Joe got up and came in. He sat down and watched me draw. It was two dancers spinning around in fancy gowns and suits. After a few minutes he looked at me and asked me to teach him more about flamenco dancing.

We cleared the floor and I gave him another thirty minute crash course in flamenco. I stood by giving him advice as he danced with an invisible partner. Then during one sweep he took one of my hands in his and placed the other on my hip and began waltzing. Hmm...this boy new a little something about dancing. After a few minutes he stopped and bowed before me, kissing my hand and thanking the"Oh so fair teacher." I gave him a curtsey before turning and seeing Mrs. Jonas standing beside the bunks, smiling. I separated myself quickly from Joe, blushing all over. She just laughed and told me how good I was, at which Joe nodded vigorously. She ruffled Joes hair sending us off to bed.

The next day Mrs. Jonas took me shopping while Mr. Jonas and the boys went to a studio. I thought I was an intense shopper, but nothing compared to Mrs. Jonas. Nothing could escape that womans grasp. Every scarf, skirt, blouse, dress and shoe somehow found its way to her cart. After about three hours of industrial strength shopping we returned to the bus to wait on the boys. They were already there. I dropped the bas with a thud and flopped down on the couch with exaggerated gasping.

We dressed low-key, trying to stay unnoticed. Walking along towards the restaurant we were approached by a group of girls. They got overly excited when they saw us and I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Are you Alexa Lawson?" one of them asked. I could see her clenching her fist and decided it was time to put my acting skills to work.

"Who?" I replied sounding puzzled.

"You know, that girl touring with the Jonas Brothers."

"Oh no, sorry, I'm not a fan of them." I replied lying through my teeth. "I'm Carmen, this is my boyfriend, Anthony." I said looping my arm under Kevin's. "And this is my cousin, Jon." indicating Joe.

"Oh," replied the girls looking quite disappointed. "You guys looked so much like the Jonas Brothers. Sorry to bother you. Bye."

"Bye." We said walking off. Joe and Kevin turned to look at me in disbelief. "Just keep walking." I muttered through me teeth.

Once we rounded the corner they broke off from me, demanding to know how I managed to keep my cool.

"What? I'm hungry." I said shrugging. "And a improv genius."

We laughed and continued on to the restaurant.

--

The next day we woke early for the concert, had breakfast like the morning of the previous one, and headed for the venue.

The events were much the same as they had been before, minus the part where Joe and I sung together. I went through lockdown again, and felt the same rush as I had before. I went out on stage, dying for someone to be out there with me. It wouldn't be long. The back-up dancers had been chosen and we had been working on the choreography. I received much of the same reaction from the crowd, and afterwards went back to the dressing room during autographs.

It started storming so we were asked to remain in the break room until it cleared enough to walk out, or the fans left and the bus could be moved closer, whichever came first. Kevin and Nick were battling it out on Guitar hero, while their parents and the band spoke over coffee. Joe and I made an attempt at writing a song only to end up killing about10 trees and falling asleep in the floor.

I was woken sometime after eleven, by my phone. I looked at the screen. "Oh crap!" I thought. It was him...

Chapter 11

I stared at my phone debating on whether or not to answer. Memories of Joseph flashed before my eyes. What could he want now? It's been two years. Against my better judgment I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Alexa! Baby! What's up?" The smooth voice at the other end of the line responded.

I replied coolly "What do you want?"

"Listen, I know things didn't workout before. But I've changed. You we're the best thing that ever happened to me." It was almost begging.

Emotionless I answered, "Good enough to bring you back to reality? Joe, I'm not stupid. You never cared about me. I was just another toy for you."

"No, baby, don't say it like that." He replied TRYING to care.

"No, I want nothing to do with you!"

He became aggressive, "Listen you filthy skank, you'll be mine again or I'll make your life miserable. I'll make sure you can't show your face on stage ever again."

That word..."skank"...it brought back painful memories. Memories of finding out I was being cheated on. Memories of Joseph slapping me and calling me a sank when I confronted him. And memories of the bullet that barely missed me. His accusations of me being a sank could have destroyed my reputation, if so many people hadn't trusted me. The police found no suspect, but I knew who had shot the gun at my window that night.

"You wouldn't dare." I muttered into the phone.

"Watch me." He said before hanging up.

I sat in the floor, chills running through my spine. Breathing became faster and I broke out into cold sweat. Then the tears started. I couldn't hold them back. I had something amazing going on in my life, and one person I cared about least was about to ruin it. I looked over at Joe to see him still asleep on the floor. Nick and Kevin had finally burned down and slumped against each other. I quietly left the room.

I paced the floor trying to get hold of someone. Finally someone answered.

"Brianna! I need your help!" I cried into the phone.

"What?!" she replied almost frantically.  
"Joe is trying to ruin everything!" I sobbed.

"Why? I thought your tour was going great."

"Not Joe Jonas, Bomar."

"Oh, that ahole again?" I told her everything that had just transpired. She was about to answer when I received a text. I asked her to hold on while I checked it. It was from Joseph...a death threat. I sent it to Brianna to read. She responded immediately and told me she was taking it to the police, even though it was almost 3 am where she was.

"Alexa, I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you. I'll do whatever I can. Call your parents, maybe they'll know what to do."

"Thanks Bri. I love you, I really wish you were here with me."

"I love you too, Al. Now go call your parents!"

I was hanging up when I heard something that stopped my heart. It was Frankie."Momma, something's wrong with Alexa!"

I rushed for the door. I trusted the Jonas' but I didn't want to get them involved. I never made it to the door. I slipped on some wire and landed hard on my side. Shortly after impact the door opened and Mr. & Mrs. Jonas appeared. After explaining everything, and sending the text I received to my parents, they had it! I was to send my phone home so they could deliver it to the police, and they would send me a new phone with a new number. I felt truly blessed to have two such wonderful sets of parents in my life. I spent the rest of the night copying my address book down. I decided to keep all of it from the brothers, just so they wouldn't worry.

--

It had been 4 weeks since the ordeal with Joseph. He continued sending death threats which was now in possession of the police. He was caught, trialed and sentenced to set amount of time in jail.

Dear diary,

Things are going great. I still haven't told the boys about what happened that night, though. The fans have started liking me more. My dancers now accompany me on stage and we get the venue hopping! Joe and I continue to have "moments" every now and then, but nothing major. We have yet to write a song though. I received troubling news recently. Apparently grandpa is sick, and having trouble getting better. He'll pull through, I know he will. He is, after all, the man that told me to never left something so small cause such great grief. Of course that was at tennis but it can apply here to. Well gtg. We're going to watch a movie now.

Ta!  
Lex

I closed my diary and locked it, setting it back into my messenger bag. I made my way to the couch on the bus where all the boys were already gathered. It was getting dark so we shut off most of the lights and managed to squeeze all four of us onto the couch.

Midways through the movie I got a call. I shifted to the edge of the couch to listen. I sat listening to the caller. "What?!" I replied after a moment. A tear slowly slid down my cheek.

Chapter 12

I didn't want the boys to see me cry, so I went and sat on my bunk. "But, why?" I asked into the phone.

"Honey, he's just tired of fighting it. He's ready to go."

"But he can't, mom. He just can't!"

"Sweetie, he's made up his mind. Asking them to do anything would be like forcing him to live. They've already got him on a morphine drip. It would mean everything to him if you could visit."

I was silent. "I'll try mom. I'll try." I whispered into the phone. We said goodbye and I sat staring at the floor, trying to hold everything back. Joe came through and sat across from me. I couldn't look at him.

"Hey." He whispered gently. "You ok?"

I nodded my head. He knew I was lying, he must have. I got up and went to the back off the bus to find Mrs. Jonas. Walking through the dim hallway was so depressing. I started to lose control. I was in tears when I came to the room. She was lying on the bed reading a book. "Mrs. Jonas" I said trying to regain control of my emotions.

She sat up when I entered, wasting no time is asking me what was wrong. I sat down in front of her, trying to piece together the sentences to tell her my dilemma. I couldn't take it any longer. I collapsed into Mrs. Jonas's lap. "I need...to go...home." I managed to gasp between sobs. She brushed my hair as I laid on her lap and told her everything. She was going to help me get home.

She led me to my bunk and tucked me in. It had been so long since anyone had done that. Before she went away I leapt up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." I whispered as I hugged her. She didn't say anything, only hugged me tighter.

I was laying on my bunk facing the wall. I heard someone approach. I rolled over and Joe was kneeling by my bunk.

"Hey" I whispered beating him to it. "Hey" he replied taking my hand and squeezing it. "Everything will be ok." He said smiling.

I gave him a small smile before sitting up and hugging him. He hugged me back. I rested my head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

--

The next morning I boarded a plane. I was due to arrive home shortly before 1:00. My family had arranged for me to be picked up at the airport. I was taken directly to the hospital. I made my way to the floor my grandfather was being kept and found his room easily due to all the familiar faces cluttering the hall.

My mother ran and pulled me into a hug. I was taken into the room which was beeping with so many machines. I almost cried just seeing him laying there like that. I spoke with him for over an hour. I finally came to accept the fact that he was ready to die. I left the room and visited with my cousins and other relatives.

I stayed up for several days with my grandfather telling him about the tour and everything else going on in my life. I couldn't eat. It just wasn't in me to consume anything.

One day, everyone was gathered around his bed when the machines started going haywire. Doctors and nurses appeared out of nowhere and forced my family from the room. After five minutes of commotion the machines flat-lined. Family members began falling to the floor in tears. I leaned back against a wall, tears streaming down my face. I had come to accept his decision, but I just couldn't accept his death.

I took off running. I didn't know where I was going. I ended up in the elevator. I hit the first floor button. I slid down the back wall and began crying. The elevator stopped. No one got on. Then heard someone running as the door closed. The got in just as the door shut. I didn't look up. I didn't care.

I felt two strong hands gently take hold of my arms and lift me off the floor. I stood with my eyes shut pointed towards the floor. "Hey" the soft, familiar voice whispered. I stood there for a moment before burying my face and crying into Joe's chest.

Chapter 13

I stood there crying into Joe's chest for a long time. The elevator began rising, but I was lost in another world. My mother was walking down the hall as the doors opened. She stopped when she saw Joe holding me. Joe looked up and closed the doors as she walked away smiling a little. I had kept my face buried the whole time listening to Joe sing "Hold On" in my ear.

We rode the elevator for several more minutes. We finally came to a stop on the floor my family was on. I backed away and looked Joe in the eyes briefly before hugging him tightly around the neck.

My parents met us in the hallway. The family was leaving and the visitation was the next day, so we headed home. It was the first time Joe had ever been to my house, so I gave him the grand, if not depressing, tour. He slept in the guest room that night. It felt so good to be back in my own room. I went to bed early hugging everyone before I did.

I woke the next morning and showered. I decided to wear a pair of black dress pants and a dark green silk shirt with a black coat. I dressed and went to wake Joe. To my surprise, not only was he up, but he was dressed and waiting with my parents.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said gazing at me.

I gave him a half smile, sitting down in front of the fire. I stared at the ring on my finger. It was a purity ring, inlaid with my birth stone, given to me by my grandfather on my 15th birthday. A tear escaped as I stared at it glistening in the fire. My father walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, wiping away my tear. We then headed for the visitation., which was an hour away.

We got their early, the only others waiting were the family of my fathers older sister. Over the course of an hour, the rest of our family trickled in. We lined up around the edges of the large room, ready to accept visitors. My grandfather had been a well-known doctor, so naturally he had made a lot of acquaintances. I was swamped by unfamiliar faces claiming they remembered the day I was born.

It was uneventful for the most part. Joe stood behind me most of the time, until he got a call and left the room. He was gone for several minutes before returning followed by the rest of his family. I was so touched to see them, here, and now. I began crying as I hugged all of them. I then walked around the room introducing them to my family.

We finished the evening, heading home with the entire Jonas clan in-tow. We sat around the fire most of the night talking. Sleeping arrangements were tight but we managed. Mr. & Mrs. Jonas slept in the guest room, Kevin in my older brothers room, Nick in the basement, and Joe, Frankie and I in mine. We woke early the next morning to attend lunch catered for our family. Nothing appealed to me, but I drank some soup broth so no one would worry.

It was time for the funeral. The family was taken to into a parlor to wait as guests arrived. It was not long before the funeral began when one of my cousins stepped outside to smoke. He came back in quickly and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me into the hall.

"Mind explaining why there's an army of paparazzi outside the church?"

Chapter 14  
"What?!" I ran to a window, and sure enough, there they were. Cameras out, recorders in hand, ready for the slightest bit of juicy info. Mr. Jonas had overheard and was calling the police. I broke through the ranks of my family and out into the hall. I made my way to the entrance of the church, my high heels clicking dangerously on the tile floor.

I threw open the double doors and stormed out into the unusually cold and stormy July weather, scattering the paparazzi that crowded around. I screamed at the top of my lungs, 'Why are you here? Its no doubt that I probably looked crazy, the chilly wind whipping through my hair and black dress. Cameras went off all around me. A man pushed past everyone and started asking me questions about the tour and brothers. I couldn't stop myself. I slapped him hard across the face knocking him against the railing. Everyone stared as I glared at the man, tears gathering in my eyes and my chest heaving. The photos started again, more violently than ever. Several police cars pulled up. Someone opened the door and pulled me back into the church.

Kevin pulled me into a hug but I pushed him away from me. I stormed off toward the bathroom. Joe grabbed my arm to stop me. I spun around glaring at him before tearing my arm from his grasp and clicking away around a corner. I bent over the sink in the bathroom trying to cool off. After a moment I was fine, although feeling horrible at how I had reacted to Joe and Kevin.

I made my way out of the bathroom and back to the parlor. My family had already entered the sanctuary. Joe and Kevin stood outside the sanctuary talking to their mother. They looked up when I got near the door. I mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to them. They nodded in understanding. I entered the sanctuary trying to remain unnoticed. The service was long and sad. After about an hour it was finally over.

My aunt who lived in the city was having dinner for the entire family. She saw me with the Jonas's and invited them to dine with us. They declined respectfully but she insisted. So we gathered into the cars and followed everyone to her large home.

After a small memorial session in her living room and short prayer dinner was served. I started feeling sick but ate some bread and chomped on some ice. I started feeling worse and excused myself. I made my way up the steps to an unoccupied bathroom on the second floor. After I had cooled off some, and the sick feeling had slackened I made my way back down.

I started down the steps but felt something wasn't right. I became dizzy and light-headed. Then time seemed to slow down. I was falling and everything went black. Then I felt pain allover, but especially in my right leg. I heard what sounded like a stampede followed by many voices. I couldn't see anything, but someone was calling my name, getting quieter every time.

"ALEXA!! Alexa! Alexa..."

Chapter 15

Everything was blurry, but I could tell I was in a hospital room when I woke up. My head was swimming as I tried to recollect everything. What happened? Where is everyone?

I heard footsteps and someone entered the room, but I couldn't see them clearly. I heard them gasp and then run out. I heard them shouting and not long after that people swarmed into the room. My parents, my brothers, the Jonas family, and my several of my friends. I didn't know who I was happier to see.

My parents ran and felt my head asking how I was. The Jonas's hovered around the end of the bed, and my friends had my hand in death grip. After my parents were finished fussing over me they backed out of the way so I could see my friends. "Lucy! Brianna! Bretta! Jess!" I screamed really wishing I hadn't as I felt dizzy immediately afterwards. They ran over and hugged me one by one.

A nurse came in after a few minutes and made everyone leave the room. For the first time I noticed my leg. Suspended in the air with a hard cast around it. "What happened?" I asked the nurse.

"Your blood sugar dropped dangerously low and you passed out wile walking down some steps. It looked like you hit your head pretty hard. We were afraid you might have had a concussion, but you don't. Your legs are pretty bruised though, and as you can see your right leg is fractured."

My heart sank as she said the word "fractured." That meant it was going to be a while before I could perform again. She saw my reaction and said she would get a doctor to speak with me. She was left to find one leaving me alone once again. I noticed that I was connected to several machines and had two different IVs in my arm.

Someone peaked around the corner and I yelled at them. "Joe!"

"Hey." He said smiling at me. It felt like forever since I'd seen that smile.

Just my luck, at that time the nurse returned with a doctor who asked Joe to leave. "Can he stay, please?" I begged.

"As long as he doesn't bother you." the doctor said giving in.

"Ok Ms. Lawson. Well as the nurse told you, your blood sugar dropped dangerously low. I know you were depressed but it's risky business to avoid eating for so long. Are you aware that you dropped 6 pounds in the past few days?"

"No, I wasn't." I replied slightly shocked.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering what all these IVs are." he said taping the bags of liquid. This one running into your elbow is insulin, and the one in your wrist is saline. Let me check your eyes right quick." He pulled out a small flashlight and shined it in both of m eyes. "Pupils dilating correctly." he muttered to himself. "You'll need to keep off your leg for about two weeks. We'll give you a set of crutches to use."

"Will I be able to perform?" I asked, cringing at the thought of a negative answer.

"As long as you aren't bouncing around I don't see why you couldn't." He said smiling as my face lifted.

"Thank you doctor." I said waving goodbye.

Joe shook my wrist, "you still get to perform!"

"I know!" I said ruffling his hair.

Once again the nurse returned, saying I needed to get some rest. Before she left I asked how long I had been there. Turns out I had been there for two days, and was still going to be there another two. So I went to bed praying for a quick recovery.

My family and the Jonas's kept me company. Since there was nothing else to do, all we did was talk. Although it had only been two days, I desperately needed to get outside.

My last night in the hospital I requested to go for a walk while everyone was out to dinner. I asked to walk alone, but begging was more like it. They said I could as long as I stayed on the hospital campus and used my crutches. I didn't know where to go so I asked where a good spot was. They recommended the memorial garden behind the hospital. So I made my way there.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were bright and the moon illuminated the garden. Walked out to the center of the garden, to the edge of a small pond. I let my crutches fall to the side balancing on one foot.

I looked up to the stars in the night sky, but found one I couldn't take my eyes off of. It wasn't the brightest, but for some reason I just couldn't look away.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. "What are you doing?" they chuckled.

"I'm looking at God." I replied never taking my eyes from the star. "And he's looking back at me."

"You miss him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I always will. But when I smile towards heaven, I know he'll always be smiling back at me."

The arms surrounding me loosened and I turned to look into those two dark brown eyes. Our gaze never wandered. I took a dep breath, inhaling his scent which was so intoxicating. I felt the arms surround me again, pulling me closer. Then we closed our eyes and...kissed.  
No one else could see them, but there were fireworks in the sky that night.

Chapter 16

Two days later I was released from the hospital and returned to the tour with the Jonas family. Joe and I never spoke of what had occurred that night, but I felt it. How could I not? It was such a powerful connection.

Making my way up the high bus steps proved to be more than just a challenge, it was like a triathlon. After several attempts I almost made it to the top but lost my balance and fell backwards. Luckily, Joe is strong and just happened to be behind me. He caught me, laughing at my frustration, and carried me up the bus steps. I'll be honest, I am by no means light, so I knew it must have proved some difficulty getting up the bus.

Still carrying me, he collapsed onto the couch, gasping for breath. I smacked his arm lightly, telling him I wasn't THAT heavy. He just laughed and pulled me into a hug. We heard the others coming onto the bus so I slipped quickly off his lap. They just walked by making weird faces at us. Joe looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled before following his brothers to the back of the bus.

Frankie came up the steps with a coloring book and crayons. I moved my leg and patted the seat next to me. We had some special "Flexie" bonding time, coloring together for over two hours. Flexie is the nickname the boys had given Frankie and I.

We stopped for lunch when we were about midway to the next concert site. Me going down the steps was almost catastrophic, so we decided that whenever we stopped to eat, it was best if I stayed on the bus. Sounded lonely, but I figured giving the family a break would be a good idea.

We continued on after finally getting me back on the bus. I napped most of the ride after lunch. I woke up shortly before we stopped for dinner. I stayed on the bus and answered some messages and emails while the family ate.

"Surprise!" Joe yelled as he marched up the bus steps carrying three take-out boxes of food. I just shook my head, laughing at him.

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll just take it back." he said sticking his nose in the air and turning around.

"Oh, bring it here." I laughed moving my laptop.

We ate in the floor talking about random stuff. I knew IT would come up eventually, though.

"Alexa, about the other night..." Joe said looking at me.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes to let him know he had my full attention.

"Uh, I don't really know how to explain it." He said leaning on one hand and scratching his head. I subtly inched my hand towards his. The sunset was shining through the large window in front of us, illuminating his face. I was utterly lost looking into his handsome face.

He noticed my hand not far away and took it in his. He sighed, looking back at me. We leaned in, resting our foreheads together. Joe ran his hand across my cheek and tracing my jaw.

"Joe..."

"Alexa...I love you." Joe whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He squeezed my hand as I said it, letting me know it was all real.

He hooked his hand gently on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I grinned as he nuzzled the tip of my nose with his. Slowly we moved together and kissed, a kiss that turned my world upside down and inside out.

Chapter 17

There we sat, gazing at the sunset. Our fingers laced together, my head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on mine. I closed my eyes, never wanting this moment to end. The silence was interrupted by Joe's phone. It was flashing with a new text.

Kev: We r paying, wont b long.

Joe showed me the text and looked at me with eyes full of disappointment. He kissed my hand before getting up to clear away our takeout boxes. I grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back down and kissing him on the cheek. He just smiled as he rose and grabbed a trashbag, putting away all the trash.

He finished and I held out my arms to be helped off the floor, as it was near impossible on my own. He took both my hands, pulling up hard and throwing me a short ways in the air. He wrapped his arms around me in midair and made sure my leg never touched the ground. He just stood there, tightly holding my body suspended above the floor.

The bus door opened and he set me down on the couch and moving swiftly to the back of the bus to avoid suspicion. Nick and Kevin came trotting up the steps, followed by Frankie and their parents. Kevin belched and exclaimed at how great dinner was. I just sat, eyes wide open, looking from one corner of my eye to the other. They started laughing and I gave them all a big smile.

Joe walked by with the trashbag giving me a quick wink. It was then that I felt the weight of reality come crashing back down on my shoulders. It just wasn't fair, we were in love, but we had to keep it a secret from everyone, even his family. We would have to be extremely attentive to everyone around us and everything thing we did, so as to not give any hints of our relationship. Ah forbidden love.

Chapter 18

For the next week, Joe and I kept our feelings hidden, but we always found some excuse to be near each other. When watched movies we made everyone sit on the couch just so we could be squished together. I would read fan mail just so Joe would have to sit by me to answer. At night, we would sneak out of our bunks and sit on the couch in the dark holding each other and talking.

One morning I woke and rolled over to find myself staring sideways into Joes face, who was sitting in front of my bunk propped up on his elbows. I smiled, "hey mornin'."

"Hey" Joe said as he leaned in and quickly kissed my forehead. He sat back and looked around to see if anyone had seen. No one was awake yet, but you could never tell with Frankie. Joe and I talked quietly for a few minutes until we heard rustling above us. Joe sprang up and slipped towards the front of the bus. Kevin hopped down and hit my arm lightly with the back of his hand.

"Hey!" I yelled softly, smacking his leg.

"Heee-eyy" he replied twittering his fingers at me.

I was about to get up when I heard a scream. Frankie came charging down the hall and jumped on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me."You little monster!" I yelled tickling him. Joe came back to see what all the commotion was. After watching me wrestle with the thoroughly hyper kid, he grabbed Frankie up and slung him over his shoulder, carting him off towards the front. I got up and dressed with difficulty as I had every morning since my fall. Only a few more days left with this cast I thought.

We hung out on the bus most of the day, playing games, watching movies, and singing. (Yes we sing, even while off stage.) I drew quite a bit, as I had a lot of inspiration from recent events. It was starting to get dark when I finally called it quits. Joe and I hadn't managed to be together that day. I sat on my bunk putting away my pads and gathering my clothes for a shower when Joe came back to talk. Everyone else was watching a movie so it was the best opportunity.

"I can't take it anymore." he sighed as he sat on the edge of his bunk.

"What?" I asked, slightly worried.

He looked me in the eyes saying "I'm tired of hiding US. I want to tell all of them so we can be together, at least on the bus."

"Joe... I just don't want there to be any awkward feelings between any of us."

"But I need to be with you. It isn't fair that we have to sneak around just to spend time together." He pulled me into a hug. He said everything with such passion that it brought me to the verge of tears.

"Ok Joe. When do you want to tell them?:  
"Right now! You go talk to mom, I'm gonna go find dad."

"But what do I say?"

"I don't know. Just tell her how you feel." and with that he disappeared.

I sat there for a moment planning everything I was about to say. I got up and limped back to find Mrs. Jonas in the same place I had the night I left the tour. "Knock knock" I announced, sticking my head around the door.

She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Alexa, sweetheart, come in."

I sat down and looked at her. "Mrs. Jonas, I wanted to talk to you about something." She set her book down and focused all her attention on me.

"What if...one of the boys had feelings for me?"

"Well have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes, and what if...those feelings are returned?"

She took my hand in both of hers. "Alexa, you being here, has been like having the daughter I never had. It would please me to no end if you and Joe started dating."

I sat in shock. "How did you know?!"

"I was a young girl once, I know the signs of two hearts in love."

"So it's ok?"

"Absolutely." She replied pulling me into a hug. "In fact, I urge you to be together."

"Oh thank you!" I giggled hugging her even tighter.

Joe walked in and looked at me questioningly. I turned and gave him the biggest smile I could muster. He laughed and ran to hug his mother. He then wrapped me in a hug and spun me in the air, burying his face in my hair draped around my neck. He carried me out of the room and to my bunk where we sat for hours talking openly in love for the first time.

He started getting tired and lay down on my lap. I sat stroking his hair as he ran his thumb over the top of my other hand. "Alexa, sing to me." he said rolling over and looking up at me with his adorable puppy dog eyes.  
"What do you want me to sing?" I asked taking hold of both his hands.  
"Whatever you want." He said kissing my palms.

"How about a hymn?"

"Sounds good."

I started singing "Be Though my Vision" quietly. He closed his eyes and listened intently. When I finished he sat up and took me in his arms.

"That was beautiful." he said kissing my forehead.

We lay down and he pulled me onto his chest. Everything felt so right. But deep down in my heart I was worried.

Chapter 19

The worry had seeped into my core. it was nearly August and the tour would be ending soon. I had a tough decision to make coming up. I loved touring with the brothers, but I really needed to solidify my future. I had already confirmed Wake Forest as my school of choice and had received a schedule. Should I use this tour as a platform for my own musical career or attend college? But most importantly, would I ever get to see Joe again?

I cried silently, my head laying on Joes chest, unsure of what to do. I fell asleep listening to his rhythmic heartbeat and gentle breathing. I dreamed lightly, seeing everything I loved and wanted floating around in empty space encased in bubbles. A sharp needle with DECIDE printed into the side floated among the bubbles. It was terrifying!

The needle would pop one of the bubbles and other bubbles associated with it would burst as well, depicting the consequences of my decision. There would be a moment of silence before the destroyed bubbles reappeared. Suddenly, the world began rocking, destroying everything. When it calmed, everything was gone, leaving me in cold emptiness. I prayed for it to end. The warmth began to fill the emptiness, enveloping me in a blanket of serenity.

I woke to find myself laying on my side embraced by Joe, his chin resting on the ridge of my nose. I slid my arms underneath his and hooked my hands over his shoulders. I pulled myself closer to him, breathing deeply inhaling the faint scent of his cologne.

I was almost asleep again when Joe began to stir. He shifted away from me but I held on tight. he chuckled softly, brushing the hair away from my face and leaning in to kiss my forehead. I kissed his cheek and softly bit his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he whispered loudly.

I hugged him and snuggled into his chest. "I don't know, I guess I just really miss my friends."

"Huh?"

I rolled over on my back and looked up to the pictures taped to the roof of my bunk. "My friends and I used to bite each other whenever we hugged. Call us crazy, but it was kind of like saying I love you."

I took my hand and moved my fingers across the faces in the pictures. I then began to feel overwhelmingly sad. This was the first summer that I hadn't spent with my friends. Even when we left the country the summer before, we were together. I felt so guilty. I hadn't called any of them in weeks.

Joe slipped his hand around mine, giving it a squeeze. I sighed, sitting up and brushing a few stray tears from my cheeks. I scooted to the edge of my bunk. Joe sat up and wrapped me in a silent hug. When he released me I just gave him a weak smile and got up, heading towards the front.  
I sat down on a couch next to Mrs. Jonas, who always knew what was going on. She looked up and smiled asking me if I knew what day it was. I was puzzled, but she just laughed and tapped my leg saying "It's time to get this off."

I don't know how, but I had forgotten it was the day I was to have my cast removed. I squealed with delight and hopped away leaving my crutches in the floor. After quickly getting dressed and a bite to eat, I went with Mrs. Jonas to the hospital. Even though I was the only patient, we still had to wait forty-five minutes to be seen.

The doctor carefully removed my cast and washed my leg, which I must say, needed it quite badly. He then led me to a room to have an x-ray of my leg done, just to make sure everything had healed properly. It had but I was still advised to refrain from any vigorous physical activity while my leg regained strength.

We left and as a treat, Mrs. Jonas took me shopping, although I have no clue why. I shopped sparsely, my only major purchase being a light green evening gown for a formal dinner coming up. We met the boys at a sound studio where they were trying out some new songs. I listened for awhile then decided to try and write something. Suddenly my inspiration kicked in and I flew to the bus to get my writing journal.


	2. Chapters 20 to 26

1Chapter 20

I sat down on my bunk, tearing open my journal. I couldn't lose this burst of inspiration! I insanely scribbled my notes into my journal in just a few short minutes before sprinting back to the studio.

I burst through the doors and ran to the sound room. They were still working so I stood outside the door, impatiently rapping my fingers on the wall. Finally the boys exited the room. I grabbed Joe by the arm and drug him to the hospitality room, almost throwing him into a chair.

"Whoa..." was all he could say.

"I did it!" I said slamming my journal down onto the table. "I started writing a song!"

"Cool, let me see!" he said excitedly gabbing at my journal.

I cringed, "Umm...yea...I only have it in note form. I needed your help with it."

"Well, then let's get started!" he said pulling me onto his knee.

--

"Well, it's a start." I said leaning on my elbows.

Joe closed the journal after looking over our work one final time. "Better than nothing. What time is it?"

"It's a quarter till six." I said glancing at my phone.

"Not bad for an hour's time. Wanna run through it really quick?" Joe said with his puppy dog face. "Pwease."

"Oh, alright." I giggled, giving in to the adorable boy before me.

We ran through what we had of the song twice before concluding it was a worthy piece of work.

I looked at Joe for a moment, squinting one eye. "Joe, sing to me."

"Why?" he said drumming his hands on the table.

"Well, it's only fair. I sang to you."

"Fine, what do you want me to sing?"

"That's the hard part, I don't know the name of the song. But I saw this movie once and there was a pretty famous singer in it singing a duet with someone else."

Joe smiled, "Can you remember the lyrics?"

"Yeah, I think so." I put my chin on my fist for a moment to appear deep in thought. I perked up after a minute, cleared my throat and started singing.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

Joe just smiled his breath-taking smile. He took my elbows and pulled me into a kiss. He then took my hand in his and led me out of hospitality room and back to the sound room. He picked up a guitar and started strumming.

"Everytime I think I'm close to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
Where no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

He put his the guitar down and I ran into his arms. "I love you." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said squeezing me and lifting me off the floor. I pulled my head away looking into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. He smiled another one of those breath-taking smiles, kissing me again. This was some new record, three kisses in one day.

We made our way out of the room and through the studio. We found everyone in the lobby. Mr. & Mrs. Jonas were talking with a producer and Kevin, Nick & Garbo were playing truth or dare.

"Hey guys, can we jump in on this game?" Joe asked not waiting for a reply and joining the group. I sat down beside him and waited to begin.

Kevin looked around the group before starting. "Ok, well then Alexa, you're up first. Truth or Dare?"

Never being much of a risk-taker I chose truth. "Ok, when was your first kiss?" Kevin asked. Everyone but Joe leaned in to hear my answer. I guess he didn't want to hear it.  
I started blushing and hid my head in my knees. "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes!" the entire group said in unison, except Joe.

I bit my lip and looked towards the ceiling before answering. "My last night in the hospital two weeks ago."

Everyone's mouth fell open and Joes snapped his head around. I knew his question without him ever asking it, I could see it dancing around in his eyes. "Really?" I nodded, keeping my head low.

"Awkward..." Nick muttered. Joe glared at his brother for using his word. He then returned his eyes to me. I felt his hand find its place on my waist, and draw me closer.

Garbo ruined the moment. "Ok Joe, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Joe replied, his gaze never wandering from mine.

"What have you and Alexa been doing for the last hour?"

Everyone else "ooohed" at the question.

Joe looked up and them and smirked. "We were writing a song."

"Really? Can we hear it?" Nick said almost jumping off his chair.

"Sure." I said getting up and going to retrieve a guitar for Joe. When I returned I explained the song to them. "It's not finished yet. There's 3 verses; one for each of us respectively and one that's a duet. We have the duet and the chorus but that's all. Ready Joe?"

He didn't answer, he just started playing. He strummed through the portion of the song where the first verse would be and I began singing when he reached the chorus.

"You see me, when I'm down and low  
You see me, and you know I've lost control  
But you're still there for me  
And I just don't understand why--  
Do I still cry?"

He strummed through his verse before beginning to sing his chorus.

"I see you, when you're down and low  
I see you, and I know you've lost control  
But I'll be there for you  
and I just don't understand why--  
Do you still cry?"  
It was time for the duet. I had never felt closer to him than when we sang together.

Joe:"We've been all through this together, nothing could be better now."  
Alexa:"This storm my heart can whether, I will find a way to stay somehow."  
Joe:"My love for you is endless, I will find a way to make it show."  
Alexa:"You're my knight in shining armor, hold me close and never let me go."  
Joe:"Your love will make me stronger, I will do my best to be your man."  
Alexa:"My heart is so confused, I just can't seem to understand--."

"Why you see me, when I'm down and low  
Why you see me, and you know I've lost control  
But you're still there for me  
And I just don't understand why--"

Joe and I prepared to sing the final chorus which was me winging the regular chorus and Joe echoing in the back ground.

"You see me, when I'm down and low."  
(low--)  
"You see me, and you know I've lost control."  
(know you've lost control)  
"But you're still there for me."  
(But I'll be there for you)  
"And I just don't understand why--"  
(And I just don't understand why--)  
"Do I-- still-- cry--"  
(Why--)

We finished the song and looked into each others eyes. Joe took my hand and pulled me to him, taking me into a great bear hug. He ended the hug and we looked at the group before us. Again, they all sat, mouths wide open, staring at us. Mrs. Jonas stood behind Nicks chair with her hands clasped at her mouth, a few tears running down her face. Mr. Jonas had his arm around hee and his other hand on Frankies shoulder.

Joe and I just looked back at each other, love gushing from every pore in our bodies.

Chapter 21

Singing with Joe has brought closer to him than I could ever imagine. Just to think, less than four months ago, I was a regular teenager like everyone else. There was no promise of anything unbelievable, and yet through an amazing turn of events and gracious caring friends, here I sat, singing with the man of my dreams.

I love him so much. It's going to be so hard to leave. I don't know what I'm more afraid of, hurting myself or hurting Joe. It's a hard decision but I have to distance myself from him so that separating will be easier.

"Hey, you ok?" Joe asked shaking my arm.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I had done it again. Venturing off to the farthest corners of my mind to contemplate my life after the tour. It took all of my wheel power, but I started it…. unwinding our relationship.

I took his hand and removed his arm from around my shoulders. I placed his hand on his leg and patted it gently. He looked at me, his eyes full of questions. I never turned to him; I just sat and stared at the floor. He sat there unmoving for a few moments before getting up and walking away. It hurt so much. It took every ounce of my strength to restrain myself from jumping up and running after him.

It continued for several days; each day the neglect getting worse and we began drifting apart. It affected him strongly, not just privately but on stage as well. He still had his energy but it was obvious something was missing. It was hard to see him like this, but I had to stay strong with this plan. My goal was to be able to leave and have him not miss me so that he could move, continue his life of fame and glory, while I returned home to live my quiet, unnoticed existence.

--

We were finally back in North Carolina. Oh, how I had missed this place so much. Our first concert was in Charolette. Although I wasn't expecting anything, for some reason I had this intuition that something amazing was going to happen at this concert.

The concert went on routinely. Everyone performed their best, my dancers proved themselves well, something was still amiss with Joe… After autographs and meet & greets we were finally allowed to rest. We were having random discussions in the break room when there was a knock at the door.

The deep voice of Big Rob boomed through the door. "Visitors for you Ms. Alexa." I looked at the boys who simply shrugged and looked back at me. Something about their faces told me they were up to something. I opened the door and screamed.

"BRIANNA!!" I shrieked, tackling her into the wall.She screamed back at me "LEX!!" We stood hugging for several seconds before I heard several more calls from behind me.

"ALEXA!!"

I turned to see Bretta. Lucy, Dexter, and Brittainy running towards me, arms out-stretched. I let go of Bri and charged towards the group. Bretta was small so I took her in a hug and spun her around in the air. It had been so long since I had been with someone I could pickup.

Lucy pulled me into a quick hug before releasing and dancing around me, wrapping her scarf around my arms. "Gonna thank me yet?" She asked, tying the scarf tight so I couldn't move.

"I guess so…thanks Lucy."

"Whoa…you mean it. You never call me Lucy unless you're being serious."

"Well why wouldn't I be? Through your sneaky actions I was able to have a glimpse of the life I had always wanted."

"Had? You don't want it anymore?"

"I don't know, Lucy. Let's not talk about this right now."

Brittainy pushed Lucy aside, snarling "What are you're doing upsetting my baby like that? Ugh! Get this crap off her!" She grabbed the scarf and tore it from around me before taking me into an almost brutal hug. Dexter just stood by casually, waiting for everyone else to finish before making his way over to me.

"Hey, doll. Lookin' go--od." He said wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Aw, Dexy, I've missed you. How's everything going back in Spruce Vegas?"

"Oh, you know. Same old crap, day after day."

Kevin started yelling for after a while and I returned to the room with everyone in tow. I introduced everyone and noticed two things right off-hand. Nick and Bretta had taken to each other almost immediately and Joe was just sitting passively in the corner. Dexter started chuckling and hid behind my back.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered trying not to be noticed.

"That one on the corner is quite a looker, is he single?"

"Dexter, no, bad!" I said smacking his arm and winking at him.  
Once everyone was in conversation, I pulled Kevin out to the side. "Did you guys have anything to do with this?"

"Not us."

"Then who?" Kevin nodded towards Joe who was still sitting in the corner. "He's mad at me." I said turning back to Kevin.

"I think so." He replied, giving me his most sincere sympathetic face.

I walked over and sat by Joe "Hey, thanks for doing this. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, look who decided to talk to me." He said with disgust and promptly stood up, leaving the room. No one else seemed to notice. We continued talking with everyone for several more minutes before Big Rob reappeared to escort my friends out of the building.

I walked out with them, hating to watch them leave. I hugged them all again telling each of them how much it meant that they had come to the concert. I laid my arms down on Bretta's shoulders. "Did I see a few sparks between you and Nick."

"What?! Oh No, but he is pretty cool…for a celebrity."

"Well I should tell you, he has a flying unicorn with rainbow hair and he's going to use it to fly down and carry away the girl of his dreams someday." I said with a wink.

Bretta's mouth dropped momentarily, then she burst out laughing as she realized I had used her own obsessions against her. "That would be pretty great." She said rolling her head crazily.

"Bye all! I love you guys!" I screamed from the building as they made their way across the parking lot.

Joe came around the side of the building. His eyes were bloodshot and his face stained with tears. Everything good moment I had just relived instantly crumbled with I saw him. I didn't know what, but I had to do something soon.

Chapter 22

I went to bed crying that night. It was so hard to continue with this plan, but I knew it would better for us both when I left. I had never seen Joe cry. It was like someone had wrenched my heart from my chest and crushed with all the pain a person could ever feel. I know Joe must have thought I didn't care since I never showed any emotion around him anymore, but that's just because I had learned from previous relationships how to hide my pain and sadness.

Later into the night I heard a rustling of sheets and a little while longer, muffled sniffling. I looked over to see Joe laying on his bed with his back towards me. Thoughts crawled through my head. "What would people say if they found out I made this wonderful boy cry? What would they think if they knew he was crying over me, someone who clearly does not deserve him?" I wanted so bad to just crawl beside him and take him in my arms, but I couldn't.

The next morning was just as bad. Joe came through the bus with dark circles under his eyes which were swollen and red. I died inside again, for the umpteenth time is just a few short days. We arrived in Raleigh fairly early. All the guys went out for a little while and Mrs. Jonas stayed with me.

Immediately after they left I set to work on a letter which would explain everything that had been going for the past few days. I only got a small portion written when I broke down. I think Mrs. Jonas had been expecting it as she was there as soon as I started. She took my letter and read what I had written. She looked back up at me. "Alexa, why?"

I pulled my knees to my face. "I don't know, I just thought it would make everything easier when I leave." I managed to say through the deluge of tears. Mrs. Jonas put her arm around me while I continued to cry. After about ten minutes I finally dried out and felt I could continue the letter. I finally finished, leaving a few tears on the paper. Mrs. Jonas and I had girl time for the rest of the day until it was time to meet the boys for dinner.

Dinner was at a small restaurant in the heart of Raleigh. We were in close quarters during the meal, being seated in a medium sized booth. I was right against Joe, I could feel the warmth of his body, something I hadn't realized I missed so much. No spoke, we ate in complete silence. I sat trying to decide when to give him the letter.

It was time for the concert. Again, everything went smoothly. Joe was exactly the same as he had been at the last concert. After I performed I ran to the changing room and found the clothes Joe would be wearing after the concert. I slipped the letter into the pocket before returning backstage. When it was over we went to the meet and greet. It was the same as always; crazed fans gushing their love and wanting everything they owned signed. But someone in the crowd caught my attention. I left my seat and walked around the outside of the line looking for them. I found them and started crying immediately

"Mama Holtzclaw..." I cried taking this dear woman into a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"Why, I'm here to see the hottest boys on earth. Darlin' why do think I'm here? I'm here to see you!" I cried as I hugged her again. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Why not?" I motioned towards all the staring fans. "Ooooh, backstage?"

"Sounds good."

I led her back to our dressing room and told her everything. "Sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. There's nothing you can do until he finds the letter. Oh wow, it's getting late. I'm sorry, darlin' but I need to go. You did great out there tonight, loved the show."

I gave her hug and led her back to the entrance. I gave one last hug before watching her run out into the drizzling rain. I returned to the dressing room and grabbed my phone, I'd change later. I had no pockets so I stuck my phone into my bra.

I made my way out towards the bus. Halfway there I heard foot-steps and felt an arm slide over my shoulders. I got goose bumps, had Joe really found the letter that quickly? The arm continued to slide around me, pulling me into a hug. I relaxed a little, but immediately became alert when I felt the hand make contact with the skin of my shoulder.

This was not Joe! Joe's hands were softer and his touch much gentler. Their grip tightened. My thoughts raced. "OH MY GOD! They're choking me!" I struggled and tried to scream but their other hand closed over my mouth and nose. I started feeling sluggish and time slurred. One last thought ran through my head before I lost consciousness. "Joe...I'm sorry."

Chapter 23

I awoke bound, gagged and blindfolded. This was obviously not a dream. I was laying in the backseat of a moving vehicle. It smelt strangely familiar. The car screeched to a halt and I rolled into the floor. The driver flung the door open and drug me roughly out into the rain. Standing me up, they lead me into a dank smelling building. It was freezing and reeked of abandonment.

My captor threw me into a chair and tied my arms and legs to it. They circled the chair for several minutes. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. "Hello Alexa."

My breath caught in my throat. "How…"

"How did I manage to get out? I know people and I have money. You didn't think I could be locked away forever did you, you stupid girl?"

"What are you going to do when they catch you?"

"Catch me? And just how are they going to do that? I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon and you have no means of communication with the outside world."

"Thank God for bras!" I thought, remembering the cell phone tucked into mine. A small amount of moving assured me it was still in place and out of sight. "They're going to come looking for me, you can count on that. And when they find you they're gonn-"

I was interrupted by a solid slap across my face. My face burned scarlet from the impact. "You will learn to keep quiet. As for now you're going to spend some time in the closet," With that they grabbed my arm in their powerful grip ad threw me into a small closet. I heard the click of a knife and my bonds were severed. They slammed the door and I heard several locks clink into place.

I took advantage of this solitude, removing my blindfold, and digging the phone out of my chest. I started texting everyone on my list, hoping someone would answer my plea. After several moments of waiting, I was relieved by an onslaught of messages. Quickly replying to all of them, I was told that they would begin trying to trace my phone. I cried softly knowing that people out there cared for me so. I had mixed feelings about not receiving a reply from Joe. My wondering was short lived as I heard the locks clink out of place. My captor re-entered and stared down at me. How I hated him…how I hated Joseph.

Chapter 24

(Narrator POV)

Angela Holtzclaw had seen everything that transpired in the parking lot. She tried following the car but lost it in the pouring rain. She returned to the venue in hopes of finding help. She entered soaking wet, and began frantically searching. She came across Nick, who celled Big Rob upon seeing this wet, disheveled woman running at him. Rob easily lifted the woman and began walking towards the exit. "Alexa's been kidnaped!" she managed to scream before they reached the exit.

Her scream set off a chain as it echoed through the halls. Big Rob carefully set her down and backed away, Nick ran to her and Kevin, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas materialized out of thin air. She was in the middle of relaying everything she had seen when she received a text message.

"It's her!" she cried. Moments later Kevins phone shook with a new message, followed by the phones of Nick and Mrs. Jonas. Joe too, had received a message and came stomping down the hall.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he yelled. The serious faces and tears welling in his mothers eyes assured him otherwise. "She's really gone..." he said putting his hand on his head. He would have responded to her text if he hadn't thrown his phone against a wall when he received the message, thinking it was a joke.

Joe left the group, which were desperately trying to find help. He needed to think so he headed for the roof, but not before grabbing a picture out of the dressing room. He sat on the roof, cradling the precious picture in his hands. It was his favorite picture of them together, taken when she stayed with them before the tour began. She had gone to church with them and they were standing by a rose garden, Joe with his arm wrapped around her waist. She was beautiful beyond words in her white sundress with a white lily tucked behind her ear. Tears rolled down his face as he sat running his finger over her printed face softly singing, "I need to find you, I gotta find you."

He returned ti the group which had not made much progress. He put on a coat and headed for the door, but the group stopped him, questioning his motives. He announced to everyone, "She may not love me anymore, but I have to find her."

His mother turned to look at him. "Doesn't love you? Honey, look in your pocket."

Joe searched his pocket and found a neatly folded letter. He opened the letter and read, his heart leaping into his throat.

Chapter 25

Joseph pulled me roughly to my feet and out of the closet. He led me to an open area with low-lying rafters. There, he tied a rope around my wrists and chained my feet to the floor. He circled me, examining every available inch of me. He ran his finger down my spine, sending paralyzing chills through my body. His hand grasped my hair as he wrenched my head back to smell my scalp. He brought his face close to mine in hopes of stealing a kiss. I spat in his eye causing him to backhand me across the face. He brushed his fingers across the spot of impact but I moved away from his touch.

He took my face roughly in his hands and pulled me towards him. "Don't turn away from me." He spat through gritted teeth.

I glared into those two dark pools he claimed for eyes. I had never despised anyone as much as I did him now.

"Say you love me." he requested. I stared at him in disbelief, saying a few choice words and once again feeling the sting upon on my cheek.

"Say you love me." This time it was a command. I refused to answer. He grabbed my hair, pulling me level with his face. "Say you love me!" he yelled into my face.

"Never.." I muttered.

He released my hair. "Fine, I'll make you say it." He walked around behind me once again. I heard something hit the floor. Panic gripped my insides but I kept my surface calm. Whatever it was began flying through the air, making a heavy hum as it did so. It snapped as it made contact with my covered back, breaking both clothing and skin. I screamed in agony as he continued to flay me with the whip. "Say it!" he bellowed between every lick.

I would never allow myself to utter such lies. I restrained myself by quietly singing as I slipped away from reality.

"I will go down with this ship  
I won't throw my arms up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love, and always will be."

Chapter 26

Dear Joe,

I know you probably hate me right now, but I have a confession to make. The tour will be ending soon, and we will go our separate ways. That is why I have been distancing myself from you, so that neither of us will be hurt when that time comes. I had promised myself that I would never tell you of this plan, but seeing the pain it has put you through, I would break even the most sacred of vows to keep you from suffering any longer. I still love you and it is for that reason that I write this letter. I hope that you will be able to forgive me and that we may still be friends.

Always yours'

Alexa

There was a loud knock at the door of the venue. Mr. Jonas went to open the door. The woman standing at the door flashed a badge, "Inspector Filipa."

Mr. Jonas led her to the group of anxious faces. After thirty minutes of questioning she asked that the group return to the station with her. The ten minute ride to headquarters felt like eternity for the group, but it felt even longer to Joe, who softly cried against the car window.

After another round of questioning, Inspector Filipa gathered the cell phones of the group members and set technicians to work trying to find Alexa's phone signal. After a short hour of searching, the Inspector returned to the room. Something was different, there was determination in her steps. "We've got her." She announced.

--

(Alexa's POV)

I regained consciousness to find myself alone again. The searing pain in my back had lessened. Joseph reappeared carrying a large bucket full of liquid. He ventured behind me dumping the bucket on my back. My screams of pain confirmed to him that the alcohol had it's desired effect. I hung my head low as tears welled in my eyes.

The ringing of my phone startled both of us. To my greatest displeasure Joseph stuck his hand into my shirt and took my phone. Flipping it open and answering I could hear every word. "This is Inspector Filipa of the Raleigh P.D. You have five minutes to release Alexa Lawson, free of harm, to our care. If you fail to do so we will enter, by force if necessary.

Joseph started laughing, snapping the phone closed. "You surprise me Alexa. Still too weak to fight for yourself."  
Before I could answer his fist made brutal contact with my cheek. After a brief pause I felt his fist at my stomach, then my shoulders, then everywhere. My strength fled from me as he fiercely beat me. "Is it really over?" I thought. "My saviors are just outside, but I'll never survive to see them."

I was to close to giving up when I heard a loud clank. There was a screech of metal and the warehouse filled with light and footsteps. We were quickly surrounded. My bindings were severed and I was carried out of the building. Joseph fought hard as he was drug from the building.

I looked around me to see staring faces everywhere. Joe emerged from the crowd but completely bypassed me. I tried to call his name, but I could form no words. Joe walked towards Joseph, his hand scrunching into a tight fist. He stood before Joseph only for a moment before turning and walking away, leaving the imprint of his ring on the bridge of Josephs now broken nose.

Joe made his way over to me. Neither of us said anything. Finally he softly laid his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a gentle hug. "I thought I had lost you." He whispered.

I couldn't say anything, tears stopped the formation of all words. I took his face in my hands and locked my lips with his, pouring every fiber of my soul into that kiss. How could I ever let myself push this boy away from me?


	3. Chapters 27 to 34

1Chapter 27

Our kiss went on forever. We were finally separated when Nick tore us apart. "Guys, there are people watching!" he hissed.

"I don't care, let them look." Joe said as he held me again, burying his face in my neck.

I put my head against his shoulder feeling his warm breath against my neck. I began crying and my shaking caused Joe to stand back upright. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but cry harder. "Joe...the past few days...the letter...I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

He pulled me close and allowed me to sob into his chest. He placed his face against mine and whispered soothingly into my ear. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I love you."

I looked up into his face as he said those last three words. "What?" I asked. I don't know why it surprised me to hear him say that.

He smiled, "I love you." He kissed me softly and looked deep into my eyes. I collapsed in his arms, new tears springing to my eyes. He kept me supported and hugged me tighter. But his enforced hug was too much for my battered body to handle. I cried out in pain, falling to the ground clutching my ribs.

Joe was instantly on the ground with me, his face white with panic. "Alexa! What's wrong? Oh my God, I'm sorry! Help!"

Several paramedics ran over to us, followed by the Jonas clan and Inspector Filipa. I was strapped onto a stretched and put in the back of an ambulance. Mrs. Jonas joined me, taking my hand in comfort. Mr. Jonas and the boys followed with inspector Filipa.

Several hours later, after numerous x-rays and cat scans, I was going to be released from the hospital. No major damage had been found, although I was severely bruised. I was told the long wounds on my back would need cleaning twice a day and would more than likely scar. If Joseph had meant to leave his mark on me he surely did so.

My parents arrived while I was still in the hospital. It was decided that my mother would join us on tour to help care for my wounds, while my father returned home with my brothers. I was actually excited to have my mother with us. She would get to know Joe and his family that I love like my own.

--

I woke late the next morning, but jumped up realizing my mother was around somewhere. Fire seemed to flare across my back, the cuts reminding me to take it easy. I walked down to the dining room of the hotel to find my mother conversing with Joe, Kevin and Mrs. Jonas. Everyone but my mother got up to leave when I entered. They all smiled as they passed me, Joe pausing to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mama!" I said in my best child voice. "Have a nice chat with the Jonai?"

"Yes, very nice." She leaned across the table and gave me a very serious look. "That Joseph... I like him. I approve."

"Really?" I asked while laughing.

"Oh yes, he was very polite and charming and respectful to his mother. Good catch, girly."

My mother and I sat in the dining room catching up for about an hour before we were joined by Joe and Mrs. Jonas. She proposed that we have a girls day out, but begging from Joe turned it into a mother-daughter-son outing.

We spent all day out on the town. There were so many perks. Not only did I get to bond with my mother, boyfriend and third-mother, but my mother also became good friends with Mrs. Jonas and approved of Joe more with every passing moment.

We were exhausted when the day ended. I was ordered to return to my room and shower so my mother could work on my back. I did so without argument knowing that the better care I took with my back the less it would scar...hopefully.

I showered and dressed only in pajama bottoms, leaving a towel wrapped around my chest. My mother was gathering medical supplies from Mrs. Jonas room so I laid face down on the bed, leaving my back covered. My mother returned and sat down next to me on the bed, hesitating as she reached for the towel. She gasped as she uncovered my back and began crying as she saw the extent of what Joseph had done to me.

She ran her hand around the perimeter of the marks. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." she managed to yell. Joe entered the room and quickly turned around when he realized I was topless. "It's ok Joe, you can come in. She's covered."

Joe walked hesitantly towards the bed, keeping his eyes averted. I pulled the towel up to my throat as he sat down in front of me. I smiled at him as my mother prepared her supplies. The first alcohol drenched cotton swab made contact with the open sores and I threw my face into the bed and screamed. I stuffed the towel in my mouth as tears streamed down my face. Joe sat in the floor holding my arms, his eyes filled with tears.

When it was done, Joe left the room and my mother helped me into a shirt. I went searching for Joe ad found him sitting on a an outdoor balcony. He was crying and didn't try to hide it when I appeared. I wrapped my arms around him, asking what was wrong.

He stared down at me. "I just can't understand how someone could hurt you like that. Something like that should never happen to you of all people."  
I hugged him, pressing my face against his, his tears mingling with my own. He kissed me passionately and held me in his arms the remainder of the night.

Chapter 28

I awoke the next morning laying in Joe's arms. He had carried me back to the room sometime during the night, I suppose my mother had let him stay. I looked up to see his smiling eyes gazing back into mine.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Morning babe" he whispered back kissing my nose and playing with the white streak in my bangs. Could there be anyone more perfect than him? Impossible! He was there for me when my grandfather died, when I was kidnaped, and after both of my hospitalizations. He is the support beneath my bridge, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I heard the key click into the slot in the door. I rolled over and saw my mother enter with more medical supplies, wearing a sympathetic look on her face. I sighed and went to the bathroom without saying a word. I removed my shirt, taking time to examine the marks across my back. I covered my chest and returned to the room.

I lay down on the bed and pushed my face into the mattress as my mother prepared everything. The first swab made contact and I managed to suppress a scream. Someone kissed my ear and I listened to Joe whispering softly into my ear for the remainder of the treatment.

When it was over I hugged him and asked "Why do you stay for this? You don't have too."

Taking one of my hands in both of his he replied "I know, but I don't want you to ever forget that I'll be here for you." He kissed my fingers as he finished.

I kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "I won't, promise!"

There was banging on the door followed by Kevin's voice. "Guys, we have a problem!"

We ran to the door letting him in, followed by Nick, Mr. & Mrs. Jonas. He thrust an open magazine into my hands as he walked by. I didn't bother looking at the title, my eyes were glued to the picture below it.

"Crap..."

Chapter 29

There, plastered in the corner of the page, was a very clear photo of Joe and I in a passionate embrace. With a muffled scream I threw the magazine across the room. I pulled my knees up to my chin and buried my face. "Where did they get that?" I asked through my legs.

Joe walked over and picked it, examining the picture. "It's from the night you were kidnaped. See, your clothes are all torn and dirty."

I walked over to Joe and took a second look at the picture. Nick piped in, "I told you that people were watching!"

Joe just glared at him and I assumed my "you did not just go there" stance, right hand on hip and left eyebrow raised. Nick just pursed his lips and sat down further away from us. For good measure, we continued to look at him until he scooted behind Kevin.

We turned our attention to Mr. Jonas. "So what do we now? It's kind of hard to make up something about this picture."

"I'd like to help, but this is something the two of you have to figure out for yourselves." he replied with his all-knowing wisdom.

I scrunched my face and looked at Joe before plopping down on the bed. "I don't wanna be famous." I whined. "I just wanna be a normal girl."

Joe came over and hugged me. "But I need you to be famous so you can stay here with me."

"But I don't wanna be in magazines." I whined into his chest.

"Really?"

"Well...not like this." I replied crushing the magazine with me foot. "So what do we do."

"Well, everyone's probably seen the picture so we'll have to tell eventually. Hm...we'll be on the Ellen show in a few weeks, how about then?"

"You think you can do it by yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going home, remember?"

Joe cringed as he remembered. "Yeah...I do now."

"You ok?"Joe sighed. "Yeah. I'll do it, don't worry."

"Ok, don't make it too dramatic." I laughed as I kissed him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he smiled.

Already, in the back of my mind, I was forming a plan.

Chapter 30

We continued to live the last remaining weeks of the tour as we would have any other...well, maybe with a little more excitement. I flew back to L.A. with the family to spend a few days before returning home. It was a sad few days but the plan in the back of my mind kept me smiling.

The night before I left Joe asked me to take a walk with him. It wasn't too far so we walked into the city. We stopped at the same Starbuck's we had when Joe and I went jogging way back before the tour began. It was rather slow so we got our drinks without causing a commotion. We sat and talked for awhile, just relaxing as the time silently slipped by.

We started getting tired so we decided to head back to the house. As we left the building we heard a shriek behind us and turned to see a group of girls staring. One of them started pointing.

"Uh oh..." Joe muttered.

"This won't end well." I said quietly.

The group moved forward and we took off running. I must admit, they were pretty fast. We ran around cars, people, poles, trees, everything! Drinking and running...not a good combination. My stomach started cramping and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

We took a detour through a park and dove into a hedge, waiting for the stampede to pass.

"Whoa! That was crazy!" I gasped as I lay on my back in the bushes.

"Yeah, life is like a jungle sometimes. But the thing is are you brave enough to walk in it?" he joked.

"Well, why not? Why be afraid? It's like we're all going around in circles." I replied.

"You and your twisted ideals..." Joe laughed as he climbed out of the hedge.

After climbing out of the bushes we made a beeline for the house. All the way back I kept replaying our conversation. "Life is like a jungle..." I had some serious creative juices flowing so I ran to the basement where I was sleeping and grabbed my writing journal. Five minutes later I had the beginning of what I thought would be my best work ever.

I returned to the ground floor to say goodnight to the family. I returned to the basement with Joe and Frankie in tow. We all lay on Joe's bed with Frankie between us. WE told him stories and sang and eventually tickled him to tears. Kevin came down later and took Frankie up to get ready for bed.

Joe and I lay facing each other. Joe ran his fingers across my face. "I wish you didn't have to go."  
I was running my thumb over the light scruff on his chin. "Me neither." We slowly fell asleep and slept all through the night, finally being awaken by Nick yelling down the stairs. We got up and went through an average morning routine. Breakfast, hygiene, dressing, all that.

It was almost time to go and I was only half-packed. Joe stood in the doorway as I ran around the room. He grabbed my hand when I ran by him, pulling me to a dead stop. I quickly found myself with my back against the wall and my hands pinned above my head. "Calm down." Joe laughed, flashing an irresistible smirk.

One moment I was babbling about how I couldn't calm down and the next...I'm melting into a kiss. I giggled a little. "That was the most coolest kiss I've ever had. But now I have to go pack."

Joe reluctantly let my arms down and I resumed my frantic running around. Finally it was time to leave. I gave everyone a hug and Joe one last kiss before getting into the same black car that brought me to the house several months before.

I turned around and waved at the family that was quickly shrinking in the distance. Yes, this was goodbye...for now anyways.

Chapter 31

The plane landed and I made my way through the airport. There at the gate stood my parents. I ran to them like the little girl I was inside, taking them both in a huge hug. My brothers were behind them. I ruffled the younger ones hair as he smacked my hand away. I didn't expect much from the older one, but to my surprise he took me in a one-armed hug.

It was going to be a long two hour drive home. I turned my phone on and it went insane with new messages. Nine new texts from Joe and a message from Lucy asking when I was coming home. I sent Joe a text and fell asleep. I awoke about ten minutes from home. I was so excited to be back. I got out of the car and took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. "Ah, there's no place like this." I laughed taking off down the rock path to the patio. I stood outside the door for a moment gazing at the sun setting behind the mountain, turning the sky different shades of blue, orange, yellow, pink and red.

I turned and opened the door. It was dark so I felt my way to the light switch behind the door. I flicked the lights on and was met with a deafening roar as people jumped out of no where. Hanging from the ceiling was a banner saying "Welcome Home Lex!" Everyone was there; my friends, my family, coworkers and former teachers. I felt so loved to be welcomed home with such a party and even a few gifts.

The next few days went by slowly. It had been a while since I had been on mountain time. I hadn't quite gotten used to it yet, but then again I couldn't let myself. Big things would be happening soon, and I couldn't wait.

I spent my downtime reuniting with my friends on a daily basis. Driving on the parkway, lunch on the river, aimlessly hitting golf balls on the golf course, swimming in the lake; all the stuff I hadn't done in quite some time. As much as I hate to admit it, I eventually got bored being back in this sleepy mountain town.

I sat down one day with my friends and decided we needed a song. So we set to work writing it. It never got completely finished, but I still felt that I should show it to three famous people that I knew.

It was August 13th, time to put the plan into action. I repacked my bags and said my farewells to everyone. My parents once again drove me to the airport. I boarded my plane and settled in for the flight back to L.A.

Chapter 32

The plane touched down and fireworks erupted inside me. It was almost time. The waiting was killing me now, I couldn't sit still. The seat-belt sign went off and I jumped out of my seat and ran down the aisle of the plane.

I got off the plane and ran through the airport, picking up my luggage as I went. There at the entrance stood good ol' Big Rob. I ran and gave him a hug. He took my luggage and once again led me to the little black car.

Once in the car I called Mrs. Jonas to confirm everything. The boys were already in make-up for the Ellen show, so I would be able to sneak in a back entrance. We reached the studio and I made my way around to the rear entrance where Mrs. Jonas was waiting to let me in.

I slipped in the entrance and pulled Mrs. Jonas into a hug. I lost control and started jumping. I was rambling at the mouth, and my voice was quickly turning into a high-pitched squeal as it normally does when I'm REALLY excited. I was close enough to her now that I felt I could call her Denise. She sent me off to a spare dressing room to get ready.

I quickly changed into a green knee-length flower print skirt, solid green tank top, and white, breezy button up shirt. I let my hair down and pulled two long strands of hair behind my head and fastened them with a ornate white hair clip.

I stood looking into the mirror, smoothing the face of my skirt and checking my white gladiator sandals. I was ready for this, my first interview...my first TV appearance. I was nervous, but excited. SO many dynamic emotions...it was amazing.

I snuck out of the dressing room and made my was towards the stage. I heard voices so I ducked behind a curtain. When the voices passed I continued until I was looking out on the crowd. Being so sneaky really got my adrenaline up. I saw the brothers coming from a distance and quickly hid under a desk. They stopped right in front of the desk. I froze in fear of being caught and my surprise ruined. I overcame the fear and turned giggly. I had to bite my lip to keep quiet.

The show started and Ellen introduced the three. It was almost show time! I came out of hiding and fixed myself before venturing towards the stage. I heard Ellen talking, ready to announce it.

"And now everyone, I'd like to introduce our SECRET celebrity guest. Please welcome, Miss Alexa Lawson!"

I stepped onto the stage, past the curtains and out into the open. I was met with a huge applause and cheering. My heart was soaring. I looked over at the three shocked faces sitting beside Ellen and started laughing at their expressions. Then the three shocked faces were rapidly making their way over to me. I was quickly wrapped up in three pairs of arms and pulled to a seat between Kevin and Joe.  
"So, tell us Alexa, what's it like touring with the Jonas family?"

"Well, it's different, in a good way. There's always so much going on and so many different personalities. It reminds me of my own family, only smaller. I feel really at home with these guys, they're great."

"So now I have a question that I know everyone in the audience is wanting the answer to...do any of you have girlfriends? Or in Alexa's case boyfriends? We'll start with the oldest. Kevin?"

"That would be a no." Kevin said with a wink at the girls in the first few rows..

"Joe?"

"Actually Ellen, I do."

There were gasps from the audience. I completely forgot he was going to reveal our relationship today. I was desperately praying inside, "Please don't be specific!" I was ready to tell people but I wasn't ready for the wrath of thousands of jealous girls.

"OOOH, can you tell us who it is? Unless you'd rather not."

"Actually I'd love too." Joe took my hand. "She's right here."

My face was burning up. Already I could feel the icy glares of the audience.

Ellen froze for a moment before looking at me. "Is this true Alexa?"

I shook my head weakly. "It is."

The interview continued. I felt so uncomfortable sitting on stage in front of all these people who now probably hated me. They would go home and tell everyone they knew, who would in turn tell everyone they knew, and pretty soon I'd have no more fans. It was a gloomy thought, but Joe held tight to my hand for the remainder of the interview.

When it was over and the boys had performed we made our way to their house.

"How was that for exciting?" Kevin asked nudging me as we walked up the driveway.

"More like miserable." I replied thinking back on the faces I had looked into.

Something tugged at my waist and I was twirled around in the air. Joe set me back on the ground facing him. "Don't worry about it." he said giving me a kiss.

Just then the black car pulled up. "I want to show you something." I said taking his hand and leading him to the car.

Chapter 33

I led Joe to the car, but he refused to get in until I told him where we were going. I finally threatened to stuff him in the trunk if he didn't just get in. He did… Once the car started moving I put a blindfold on him and handcuffed his hands to the seat in front of him. He started to worry but I assured him it was only a confidentiality precaution.

It was about a twenty-minute drive to our destination. We rode in complete silence. I held Joe's hand the entire time, which was surprisingly sweaty. Poor boy, so nervous. The car stopped and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled him out of the car and unlocked the handcuffs.

I took his hands and led him to my special spot. I stopped and made sure everything was ready before turning back to him. "Ready?" preparing to undo the blindfold.

"Yeah!" he replied excitedly.

I undid the tie and let the blindfold fall. Joe opened his eyes to the scene before him. A picnic dinner spread out on a blanket on a deserted beach in clear view of the approaching sunset.

Joe turned and looked at me in amazement. "What's all this?"

I took his face in my hands and pulled him into a kiss. "Happy Birthday." I half-whispered.

He smiled and returned the kiss before pulling away and looking out on the ocean. I pulled him over to the blanket and proceeded to serve Joe his birthday dinner of chicken cutlet sandwiches (with mayo of course) and chocolate marshmallow ice cream.

We sat watching the sunset. Joe turned to me again with the same look on his face. "You amaze me." Was all he could say.

"Hahaha, you still have presents to open!"

"Gimme!" he said excitedly rubbing his hands together.

I brought out three neatly wrapped presents and placed them before him. He opened the first one, a blue scarf with a lion and snake on either end. The second was a smaller package, inside was a smooth granite comb with his name engraved on the handle. One of the perks to living in a mountain mining town, plenty of craftsmen. The third box was the smallest of all. Inside was a silver ring with a red band around the middle. There was an inscription around the inside of the ring. "Love Always, Alexa."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We sat on the beach holding each other for a long time, just watching the sunset.

As we were getting ready to leave I looked up at him. "Guess who's going to Europe."  
"I am." He said in a "matter of fact" tone.

"Yeeees, who else?"

He sat staring down at me for a moment before realization hit him and his face broke into a wide grin.

Chapter 34

The next day was Joe's actual birthday so we celebrated with a small party. It wasn't anything major. But I did get to meet more of the family and their friends. The next day were to leave for Europe and the tour there. I was so excited. I'd been before but only on school trips or to visit family. This was my first chance to do my own exploring!

We got up in the early morning hours and loaded our luggage into the cars. We set off to the airport and our plane took off on schedule. We were on our way! It was a loooong flight to the next airport and even longer to the airport in London.

We finally landed and were grateful to back on solid ground. We arrived at the hotel and everyone crashed in their rooms. We woke later on in the evening and headed out in groups for a night on the town. I went with Joe, Kevin and Nick and Mr. Ms. Jonas went with Frankie.

We spent several hours out on the town and took hundreds of photos and videos. It started to get late so we returned to the hotel. The next day was the concert, the first of several all over Europe. I couldn't wait, but the jet-lag was being a real drag.

We woke rather late the next morning and went over the days happenings. Later we went to check out the venue and prepared for the meet and greet. It wasn't the first time I'd ever met British people, but I love they're accents so I was thrilled.

The meet and greet started and we spent time with all the fans that had arrived. It was so cool to meet fans from another country. I saw one however that looked really familiar. When she approached I surprised her by already knowing her name.

"Hello Holly Layton!"

"Oh my God, how'd you know my name?" she blurted.

"You wanna know a secret? Come closer." She did and I whispered in her ear. "I occasionally go on the Facebook boards, you know, to see what people are saying."

The look of shock on her face was priceless. "Do you really?"

"JBFBDB all the way! You guys are really entertaining. Oh and I was Kevin's coffee but don't tell anyone. So we're around quite a bit more than you guys think."

"Do any of you have personal profiles?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I can't really disclose that information. I do, but I only add people that I've known personally for a long time."

She looked disappointed. "But keep those boards active and exciting and you may find yourself a friend request." I added with a wink before she moved on to the first Jonas.

The concert was amazing. I couldn't wait to come back to London in a few weeks. We found out later that night that the queen had been at the concert and had invited us to a ball taking place when we returned. Of course we were going, what's more exciting than being invited to party with the queen?

The next morning we loaded into a fan and headed to Dover where we boarded a ferry crossing to France. We were to be arriving in Paris later that night. Ah Paris, the city of lights...or is it romance? I thought about planning a surprise but couldn't think of anything extraordinary so I left it for a later date.

We arrived in Paris early in the evening and had dinner at a rather fancy restaurant on the Champs - Elysees in view of the Arc de Triomphe. After dinner we all went for a stroll towards the Arc. Joe was talking with his parents while Kevin, Nick and I admired the beautiful monument.

Joe walked over and took my hand, leading me towards the road. He called a cab and made me put on a blindfold. He spoke to the driver while I stood beside the taxi. He helped me into the car and muttered "payback" as the car started moving.

We didn't travel very far. It was only a short amount of time before Joe was helping me out of the car and walking me towards his surprise. We entered and exited what felt like three different buildings and an elevator. Finally he stopped and asked if I was ready.

"I guess." I replied, absolutely lying. Of course I was ready, this was absolutely exciting.

He removed the blindfold and I found myself looking down upon the lit streets of Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower. He had somehow managed to clear the top just for me. Tears came to my eyes as I turned to him. I was speechless but he seemed to understand everything I wasn't saying.

He took me in his arms as I gazed out on the city. We were about to kiss when a bright light flashed in front of us. I leaned over the edge to get a better look. The tower was lighting up. It was beautiful.

Something dangled in front of my eyes and then disappeared below my eye-sight. Joe closed the clasp and I looked down at the beautiful silver and diamond necklace resting on my chest. I whirled around and took him into my arms giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you." he whispered as he looked down at me.

"And I love you." I replied laying my head on his chest as the tower continued to light up below us.


	4. Chapters 35 to End

1Chapter 35

For the next few weeks we traveled around Europe doing concerts in various countries. It was absolutely wonderful to be traveling around with my second family. We had so many great times dining in Paris, shopping in Milan, hiking through the Alps. Great stuff!

While in Italy I stopped in to visit my grandparents who lived in Sorrento. I also met my younger cousin who turned out to be a big Jonas Brothers fan. She was stunned to actually meet them but even more so when I convinced Mr. Jonas to let her backstage at the concert in Rome. Needless to say she loves me now.

It was almost time for us to return to London for another concert and the queens ball. While returning tho the town Caens to get on the ferry to England we stopped in Paris to buy my dress. I took awhile but I finally found the perfect party dress.

We returned to London late the night before the party. So the next day we split up again to do more shopping. This time it was Joe and I. We roamed the city for hours taking in the sights we missed before.

We needed to return to the hotel soon to get ready for the party but I needed to find a drug store to get some lotion for my poor, dehydrated skin. I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek and told him to wait outside since I'd only be gone a minute.

I browsed the selection of lotion until I found a suitable one. I grabbed it up after starring at the outrageous price and took it to the counter. I was looking around while the cashier rang up my purchase. My eyes ventured towards the window and my jaw dropped. There stood Joe...kissing another girl.

Chapter 36

My heart skipped beats. "Keep your cool." I thought. "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." I continued watching the display of affection. It finally ended and I recognized the girl to be Amelia, Joe's ex-girlfriend. I didn't know much about her, just what I'd read in magazines and online. What I was hoping for didn't happen. He looked at her for a moment then returned the kiss.

This couldn't be happening! Why was he doing this? Hadn't I been through enough in the past few months? I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture. Tears slid down my cheek. The cashier noticed my tears and looked out the window. She turned back to me with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh dear, you don't need him, he's just a stupid boy."

"But he was my stupid boy." I replied looking at the picture. "Can you print this out for me, please?"

She took the camera and printed the picture. I tried to pay for it but she refused my money, so I left it on the counter anyways. I folded the picture and stuck in purse while digging around for a mirror. I checked my eyes and made sure I looked normal before going outside.

I left the shop and saw Joe standing there waiting for me. Amelia was gone of course. I started off down the street without him. He caught up and laughed. "You took forever in there."

"Oh you know, didn't really have what I wanted. But I saw some other pretty interesting things in there."

"Oh really? How interesting?"

"Oh, VERY interesting." If only you knew...

As we walked back to the hotel I was vigorously fighting to keep my temper in check. I so desperately wanted to slap him. I couldn't stop them, tears started streaming. Joe noticed and put his arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking. Here I am, in another country doing what I'm told by Disney. It should be me and my gang from home going off and making our own adventures and not those of Disney." I was lying so much it hurt. The hotel was in sight so I took off running. I raced through the hotel and to my room. I passed Kevin in the hallway but didn't stop.

I slammed the door shut and picked up my phone. I wasn't going to go through this again. I was making arrangements when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find Denise standing there. "Sweetheart, may I come it?"

I opened the door and let her through. I finished making my plans and hung up. She looked at me as I paced around the room. "Sweety, what's wrong?"  
"You wanna know what's wrong? This! This is it!" I slammed the picture of Joe down in front of her. My temper was rising.  
"How old is this photo?" She asked examining the picture.

"Oh, I don't know, like twenty minutes old. I just took it down the street." I was starting to get hateful, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you sure this-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!!" I fell against the door and slid down to the floor, sobbing into my arms. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried this hard, if I ever even had.

She came and patted me on the shoulder before opening the door and leaving. I felt horrible. I had never meant to scream, especially at Mrs. Jonas. Her shocked face made me feel even worse.

After a few minutes I pulled myself together enough to open the door and run down the hall. I knocked on the door when I came to it. The door was opened by exactly who I wanted it to be. I practically fell into her arms. "I'm sorry." I cried. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the room. We sat on her bed and talked for a good while. I told her my plan and although she didn't exactly approve of it, she understood and didn't want me to get in the way.

I returned to my room and started getting ready. An hour later I was ready to go. Ready to make my mark on this boy. He would never forget what he's done to me.

I left my room and met the family in the lobby. Joe greeted me with a hug, which I tried to return. It felt so empty, like a shell of what we used to be. A limo arrived and we piled in. Half an hour later we were in front of Windsor Castle which was light up and decorated beautifully.

We were led into a large room and to our tables. Music was floating through the air. The queen, of all people, approached our table. We had a wonderful conversation with her. She gave us loads of compliments, several of which were directed at me. "That lovely, young lady. That dress looks stunning on you. You look much more mature than I would have thought." It was time for dinner to be served so she left and we turned back to the table.

You could feel the tension. Everyone was silent. No one knew what happened except for Mrs. Jonas but everyone knew something was up. The first course arrived. I didn't have the stomach to eat it, but I did out of courtesy.

We were starting to make small talk before the second course arrived. Nick and his perfectly timed comments are always troublesome though. "Joe, you'll never guess who I saw today. Amelia!"

"You don't say." He replied cooly.

That was it! That was all I could take. "Excuse me." I grabbed my purse and headed out into the entrance hall and towards the door. Thankfully the hall was empty.  
I heard someone coming. "Where are you going?" Joe said as he grabbed at my elbow.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, shrinking away from his touch.

"What's wrong with you?" He yelled back.

"You!" I spat.

"Me?! What have I done?"

"Don't play innocent!"

"Who's playing? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You are despicable! You actually expect me to believe you?"

He yelled at me harshly. "Yes I do! Because I haven't done anything."

I was speechless. Never in my life had anyone screamed at me the way he just had.

"Alexa..."

I cut him off. "Don't..."

"Listen..."

Again, I stopped him. "Just...don't.

I placed my hand on the necklace he had given me. This was it...

I looked him in the eyes. "This is my heart." With one quick motion I tore the necklace from my body and dropped it into the center of the picture. I crumpled the picture around the necklace and shoved it into his chest. "Take it..."

I didn't wait for his reply. I walked through the doors and out of the building into the cab waiting outside.

Chapter 37

I got out as the cab pulled up to the hotel. I walked back to my room and fell against the outside of the door. Tears took over again. Wasn't that a curious picture...a popular singer all dressed up crying in the middle of a hotel hallway. I entered my room and changed into some pajamas. Then I started packing. My plane left early the next morning so I needed to be ready.

It was almost time for the ball to end so I sent Kevin a text.

Lexa: Come by my room when you get back and bring Nick.  
Kevo: What about Joe  
Lexa: NO  
Kevo: ok almost there

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Kevin and Nick entered. "Hey guys!" I tried my best to sound happy, but my eyes were a dead giveaway.

Kevin went over and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

I looked at them both, still trying to act somewhat happy. "I just wanted to tell you guys goodbye before I left." They both looked shocked.

"You can't leave!" Nick practically yelled.

"I need to, it would be better if I did."

"But what about Joe?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think Joe will mind too much." I got my camera and showed them the picture.

"Oh..." That was all either of them said. I gave them hugs and said my goodbyes.

As they walked out the door Kevin looked back. "You should say goodbye to Frankie. It will kill him if you leave without saying anything."

It was true, we had grown pretty close. I followed Kevin to Frankies room which was also Mr. and Mrs. Jonas's. I knocked and Denies opened the door. She led me in and over to Frankies bed where he was TRYING to go to sleep.

I knelt down so I was level with him. "Hey kiddo." I whispered.

"Lexa!" He said sleepily. "What are you doing here? It's my bed time."

I ruffled his hair holding back more tears. "I have to leave in the morning so I came to see you before I left."  
"Aww...I don't want you to go."  
"Me neither."

"Come back and see me sometime."

"I will, promise." I kissed him on the cheek and pulled the covers up around him. I said my farewells to both the parents and went to bed.

I woke at five the next morning and dressed. I gathered my luggage and made my way down to the lobby where a cab was waiting. After loading my luggage into the trunk I ran to the front desk and left a message for Mr. Jonas to call me before the next concert. I returned to the cab and it took off for the airport.

I got my luggage and stood in line. Once it had been checked in I made my way over to security. Ticket and passport in hand I waited to be checked. I was next in line. Someone behind me said my name. I looked over my shoulder and there was Joe. I just looked at him for a few seconds before turning and going through the gate.

--

Joe's POV

I didn't know what to do or say. I watched her walk out of the building and drive away. I opened the picture and picked up her necklace sticking it in my pocket. I examined the picture. She had seen...I don't think I've ever felt so bad in my life.

I walked back to the table. "Where's Alexa?" Nick asked.

"She wasn't feeling well." I replied.

I was no longer interested in the party. I just wanted Alexa. I wanted to cry in her arms and tell her how sorry I was. I hated myself. I don't know why I returned Amelia's kiss, but I know it will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The party finally ended and we returned to the hotel. I went to my room and lat on the bed. I held tight to the ring Alexa had given me. I was there for at least an hour when I got up. I walked to her door. I was going to knock but I knew she wouldn't listen. I just stood and stared at her door. I gave up and returned to my room.

I went to bed but never went to sleep. I gave up around 5:30 when I heard bustling outside. I looked out the door and saw no one. I had to do this. I had to talk to her. I knocked on her door repeatedly but she never answered. I went back in my room and out onto the balcony. I could see into her room. The lights were on but there was nothing there. No luggage, no Alexa.

I ran to Kevins room and beat on the door. "Where's Alexa?" I demanded when he opened the door.  
He looked at the time. "Probably at the airport."

The airport?! I flew down the stairs and called a cab. I payed the driver extra and he sped off to the airport. I went in and there she was in the security line. I yelled her name but she didn't hear. I ran over to her and called her name again. She turned around and looked straight through me. Her once green eyes were now grey. They were drilling holes in my heart.

I desperately wanted to say something but I couldn't think. My time was up. She turned back around and went through the gate without ever looking back.

Chapter 38

I got off the plane and made my way slowly through the airport. I had nothing to look forward to this time, it just wasn't even worth acting happy. I gathered my luggage and made my way to the exit. There was at least one thing that could make me smile. There waiting to take me home was Brianna.

I greeted her with a big hug and we made our way to her car. On the way home I told her my story of leaving early. I was crying and she eventually pulled over and cried with me. It started raining and we pulled under a bridge and sat on the roof of her car just talking. It felt so much better to finally let out all the thoughts and feelings I'd bottled up.

We got home and Brianna spent the night. I was going to invite other people but decided I didn't really need all that right then. I woke up the next morning and Brianna was helping my family make breakfast for me. They still didn't know why I came home. I figured I should tell them at breakfast, but I didn't. My family follows the concept of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell." If something has happened the person will talk about it when they feel ready.

My first days at home were depressing. I was either in my room writing or in the basement playing the piano. No one had yet asked me about leaving the tour, and I was thankful for that. I was working hard on a song. It started as a poem but I couldn't deny that it had the makings to become a quality song. So I was working on that most of the time.

A little more than a week after I was home a small package came for me. I was eating so I gave my mother permission to open it. She opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"He didn't..." I thought. My mother put it in front of me. I just stared at it. That shining silver and diamond necklace. I grabbed it up off the table and dropped it into the trash can before running to my room. I was crying into my pillow when my mother came in. She set the necklace down on my bedside table.

"Sweetie, I know that you probably aren't ready to tell me, but please, I want to know what's going on." I sat up and told her everything. She was quiet and didn't ask questions. "Hmm...he had us all fooled. I thought very highly of him. Now...I guess not." She kissed my forehead and left me alone.

I looked at my phone and for the umpteenth time since I'd been home I had endless calls and texts from Joe. I was looking through them when I got a call from Kevin. It was good to talk to someone different for a change.

"Hey Kev! What's up?"

"Hey Lex, just calling to check on you. How are you?"

"Fine I guess."  
"Joe's freaking out about you not answering anything."

"Well then he'll just have to freak out. I'm not talking to him."

"I know you're mad at him, but at least give him a chance."

"Kevin...Have you ever trusted someone so much that you told them your darkest secrets?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well I did more than that. I loved someone so much that I gave them my heart...and they destroyed it."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to listen and maybe understand."

"Ok, I understand. There's one other thing though."

"What?"

"We're going on Oprah in a few days...and they want you there."

"Ok, I'll be there. Just send me all the info."

"Ok, I'll get on that. See you later."

"Oh and Kevin..."

"Yes?"

"Tell them I'll have a new song for them."

--

Joe's POV

She still didn't answer. I was losing my mind! I tried again just to get the same voicemail message. I growled at the phone and threw it against the chair. I sat down heavily on the couch and put my head in my hands. "Why won't she answer?" I asked out loud.

Kevin was passing through and heard me talking. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know it's hard but you hurt her, it's going to take her awhile to forgive you. And...it will take even longer for her to trust you again."

"I know." I had run that over in my mind everyday since she left. "Everyone knows about it. Is there anyone that doesn't know the truth?"

"Dad...and Frankie."

"Just them?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell dad because she knew he'd be disappointed in you. And she didn't tell Frankie because he looks up to you. So she still cares, she's just afraid of being hurt again."

Maybe she really did care. I needed to show her how sorry I was...but how?

Chapter 39

It was only a few hours before I received all the information from Kevin. I would be leaving home again in three days for the Oprah show and possibly returning to L.A. to discuss tour options with the producers.

Once again I loaded my luggage into the back of a car and drove three hours to the airport. Flying had become so routine now that I could just live normally through the jet lag. The plane landed and I was once again met by Big Rob. I was first taken to the hotel to freshen up and then to the studio.

Everyone knew I was coming so there was no need to hide. The boys were introduced and she talked to them for several minutes. The I was introduced. There was applause and cheering but nothing like what I received before people found about Joe and I. "If only they knew..." I though. "If only they knew..."

Oprah asked me several questions about tour life and such. Then she proved that Kevin had done his job. "So Alexa, I heard that you have a song for us."

"I do. I actually just wrote it a few days ago. So I hope you all enjoy it."

"It's titled Love Me, Leave Me."

The very first day of my life  
Was the day that you let me go  
It was a blessing in disguise  
Now I see that I'm beautiful  
Cause all we ever did was fight  
We were so dysfunctional  
Now I forgotten all the times  
And all the days that I was loving you.

Just like a ghost from my past (he's come back to haunt me)  
Saying that you want me back (look at its impossible so...)

Love me, leave me  
Cause I've already closed that door  
Don't want to be  
In the pain I felt before  
If I only could be myself  
Without your approval anymoreif you love me leave me  
If you love me leave me alone

Now there used to be a time  
I would've taken you back again  
But now I got you out of my mindNow I'm totally independent  
So you can save your little lies  
Cause I know whats happenin'  
Your missin' me but say goodbye now  
To all the days I was lovin' you

Just like a ghost from my past (he's come back to haunt me)  
Saying that you want me back (look at its impossible so...)

Love me, leave me  
Cause I've already closed that door  
Don't want to be  
In the pain I felt before  
If I only could be myself  
Without your approval anymore  
if you love me leave me  
If you love me leave me alone

If you really wanna help  
Then you should go  
Cause I promised myself  
I'd make it alone  
At the back of the shelf  
Is where I put what we had  
I'm never going back, no

Love me, leave me  
Cause I've already closed that door  
Don't want to be  
In the pain I felt before  
If I only could be myself  
Without your approval anymore  
if you love me leave me  
If you love me leave me alone

Love me, leave me  
Cause I've already closed that door  
Don't want to be  
In the pain I felt beforeIf I only could be myself  
Without your approval anymore  
if you love me leave me  
If you love me leave me alone

The audience was roaring and cheering. I saw tears on some faces. Even Oprah was teary. "Wow...that was quite spectacular. What do you think boys?"  
Nick was nodding and smiling. "That was great. I didn't expect anything less from her."

Kevin started clapping again. "Beautiful!"

"What about you Joe?" Oprah asked Joe who was looking at the floor.

"Yeah, good song. It says a lot." He choked. He had gotten my message.

They show ended with a song from them and we left. We headed back to the hotel. I headed straight for my room. I could hear Joe behind me calling my name. I walked faster and slammed the door. I changed into some pajama bottoms and a hoodie and took a nap.

I woke to someone gently knocking on the door. I figured it was Mrs. Jonas coming to talk to me, but I figured wrong. I opened the door as Joe looked up from the floor. I started to shut the door in his face but he stuck his foot in to stop it.

"Alexa, can we talk?" he asked pushing the door open.

"No! Just go away." I spat. I tried to push him out of the room but he grabbed my wrists in a firm grip. I struggled hard trying to get out of his grasp, but I ended up pulling him further into the room as I did. I continued to fight until my back hit against the wall. There was no way to get free.

I gave up and started crying. I leaned back and slid down the wall. "Just leave me alone." I said through my tears. He released my wrists and I slid the rest of the way to the floor. I curled up and cried into my knees.

I felt a hand touch lightly on my leg. I looked up to see Joe kneeling in front of me, tears falling down his cheeks. "Alexa..." I put my head back down. I heard him move and the next thing I new he was picking me up. He carried me over to the bed and sat down, still holding me.

He sat rocking me in his arms. I felt like such a child, I was almost ashamed.. I stopped crying and listened to him breath. To my disapproval I found that I didn't mind him being around. I didn't even care that we was holding me.

"Joe...we'll talk, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." he sighed.

"But not now. I'm tired and still a little upset right now. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow."

"Ok." He pulled back the covers and set me down on the cool sheets covering me up. He hovered above my face for a moment before softly kissing my cheek.

--  
Joe's POV

She's going to let me talk to her. That's all I needed

Chapter 40

I woke in the early morning hours. I hadn't realized how tired I really was. I walked out onto the balcony and sat, watching the sun rise. There was a knock at the door and I ran to answer it. I opened the door and there stood Joe. My stomach turned upside down and I thought I was going to be sick. I told him I would, but I wasn't ready to listen to him.

"Hey." He said giving me a nervous smile.

"I guess you were wanting to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let me shower and get dressed.

"Ok, I'll...I'll just wait in my room."

"It would be better if you did." I said giving him a tiny smile.

I showered and changed. I didn't know what was going so I dressed for middle ground. I was making my way down the hall when a door opened and I was pulled into a room by Mrs. Jonas. "Girl, you take forever to shower!" She laughed as she led me into the room. Everyone else was already there.

Mr. Jonas then proceeded to give us the schedule for the day. I was shocked. The boys were going to a sound studio to do some recording and apparently so was I. The producers heard my song on Oprah and wanted me to record it. I felt like blowing up inside.

"SHUT UP! Are you serious?!" It kind of just slipped out.

Everyone laughed and I sunk my head down trying not to. We went down to the dining room for breakfast and immediately afterwards left for the studio. I guess Joe would just have to wait.

We reached the studio and we were taken in different directions. The DJ and I worked for hours on my song and another one that I had written. Mrs. Jonas had come with me since she had experience in this sort of thing.

We finally finished later in the afternoon. I was quite satisfied with everything. I couldn't wait for the next concert. That was next on the agenda...talking to the producers about another tour. After two hours of discussion and debate it was decided that I would accompany the boys on at least one more tour.

They were all so excited when I told them. I couldn't wait...or could I? Joe and I still had some discussing to do. But it would still have to wait. We had dinner reservations and we HAD to be on time.  
After the rather uneventful dinner I decided to walk down to the beach. It felt nice walking in the wet sand, letting it squish through my toes. I felt like I was being watched. I turned and there stood Joe: shoeless, pants rolled up, hands in pocket. He smiled and walked over beside me.

I walked up the beach to dry sand and sat down. Joe followed and sat in front of me. "Here we go." I thought.

"Alexa...I don't know where how to begin. First, I know I'll never be able to fathom the pain you felt but I want you to know that I'm sorry. From the deepest regions of my heart, I'm sorry. I don't know what it will take to get you to forgive me, but I'll do it, whatever it is. Even if it means quitting the bad."

Oh my God! Would he really do that? Just for my forgiveness? "No, no, no. You can't quit the band. Think of all the fans, they'd be devastated."

"But so were you. When you walked away that night, I could see your pain, it was unimaginable. At the airport I saw it even more. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and yours truly are."

I swallowed hard. Tears were starting to build in my eyes.

A tear slid down my cheek and he wiped it away. "Alexa, I know what I've done can never be reversed. And it may take years to gain your trust again. But I will do it, because I care that much about you."

I was in full on tears now. "Joe..." I choked. "Just answer this one question truthfully. Do you love Amelia?"

I held my breath. He was silent for a moment. "No, I don't think I ever did."

I just let it all out when he answered. It took me a moment to recover. We stood up. "Joe...I forgive you."

"Thank you." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Joe..."

"Sorry." He backed up. He seemed disappointed. I wasn't ready to kiss him. I didn't fully trust him yet, I'd only forgiven him. But still, I opened my arms up for a hug, which he gladly accepted. We walked back to the hotel, side by side, occasionally bumping arms.

--

Several months later...

My trust in Joe had been growing bit by bit in the passing months. It's been about three months since I'd forgiven him and we were like best friends again.

We had all gone back to my hometown for an on-tour vacation. On this cool November day we bundled up in jackets and scarves and drove out on the parkway, just Joe and I. He had brought a guitar with him and we were intent on singing some.

We stopped at a beautiful spot over looking the mountains and all their fall splendor. We stood on the edge of the cliff just looking out over the scenery. I turned to Joe and smiled. I felt warmth surge through me when he returned the smile.

I felt something tingling in the pit of my stomach. I walked closer to Joe and he turned to me. I stood up on my toes and placed a soft his on his lips, which he returned. He laced his fingers with mine. "Alexa, do you want to hear song?"

I took one last look at the scenery before turning back. "I'd love too." We we're whole again and nothing was ever going to tear us apart again.

The End


End file.
